


One and One Make Three

by braezenkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dean in Panties, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, dcjbb, dcjbb2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Dean’s crushing hardcore on his friend, Cas. He doesn’t know him all that well since they only met at the start of the semester a few weeks earlier, but seeing Cas in classes four days a week was bound to affect him. He’s smart, goofy and charismatic, but somehow also serious and socially clueless; he’s athletic with the body to prove it; and he’s fucking gorgeous with the bluest eyes Dean has ever seen. In other words, he’s a total catch and way too good for Dean.Dean is resolved to suffer his crush in silence until it goes away. Only it doesn’t, of course, because when is Dean Winchester’s life ever easy or simple? That’s when he finds out the person he thought was Cas is actually two people—identical twins. When the twins realize Dean's blunder, they decide to have a little fun. They refuse to reveal the other twin’s name until Dean earns the right to know it. Which means Dean’s stuck doing their bidding until they decide to have mercy on him.Dean is fucked. And the worst part? Some sick part of him is enjoying the hell out of the whole situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing artist, [peanutbutter-jelly-fish](http://peanutbutter-jelly-fish.tumblr.com), for the adorable art.
> 
> Thanks to [anonymousantonym](http://anonymousantonym.tumblr.com) and [shannon-kind](http://shannon-kind.tumblr.com) for being my alpha readers, sounding boards, co-conspirators, and all around awesome humans who put up with a lot of my whining about this fic. And many thanks to [captainhaterade](http://captainhaterade.tumblr.com) for being an excellent alpha/beta reader. This story wouldn't be what it is now without your input <3

 

Swiping left on photo after photo, Dean wondered for the millionth time why he was still using this worthless dating app. On the next photo, instead of swiping left, he ignored it and tapped the button to go to his account details. His finger hovered over the option to temporarily deactivate his account, but landed on the delete button instead.

“Dean, come on,” Charlie shouted, her voice carrying from the living room. “It’s boardgame night!”

“I’m coming,” Dean shouted back. He closed out of the app and turned the screen off, satisfaction and a sense of relief flooding through him. Dating was too stressful. He’d found people either wanted someone to be their entire world, or they couldn’t admit they needed anyone at all. He didn’t want to be someone’s entire world, but he wanted a solid place in it.

Dean tossed his phone on his bed, leaving it to charge, and joined Charlie in the living room. Charlie’s girlfriend, Gilda, sat next to her on the couch and Garth sat on the floor with his girlfriend, Bess. Dean squeezed between the coffee table and the couch and flopped down next to Charlie, bowling into her so she’d scoot over.

“Hey, watch it you overgrown puppy,” Charlie said with a giggle. She slid over though, leaning into Gilda.

A chorus of hellos from Gilda, Garth, and Bess followed.

“Hey, guys,” he said with a little wave. “So what’s the game tonight?”

“Pandemic,” Bess said, setting the gameboard out on the coffee table while Garth organized the game pieces.

“We’re gonna save the world from deadly infectious diseases,” Garth said.

“Awesome. Co-op?”

“Of course,” Charlie scoffed.

“Yeah, we don’t play competitive games anymore after the _incident_ with Munchkin,” Garth said with a snicker.

“Hey, my action was perfectly legal according to the rules,” Dean said.

“Yeah, if you’re going by _jerk_ rules,” Gilda said.

“Excuse m—”

“Alright, alright!” Charlie held up her hands in a placating gesture. “That’s enough, we’re not mentioning the M word ever again.”

“The Queen has spoken,” Garth said.

“All hail,” said Beth with a smirk.

“Fine, whatever, let’s just play,” Dean grumbled.

Garth dealt the cards that told them what characters they’d be playing, then followed with the city cards they’d be able to use to move from place to place or discover cures.

The gameplay was relatively short, less than an hour, and they broke for pizza and beer before deciding whether to start a new game or play Pandemic again. Bess moved to sit in the armchair with Garth at her feet, resting back against her shins. Charlie and Gilda were already snuggled together on the couch, feeding each other bites of breadsticks. Dean felt like an outsider walking into the room with his beer and pizza. He set them on the coffee table and sat on the ground.

“You can sit up here with us, Dean,” Charlie said, patting the couch.

“Nah, I’m good. Need my elbow room when I’m eating.”

There was plenty of room on the couch, but Dean would feel like even more of a third (or would it be fifth?) wheel up there.

“Right, I forgot about how you eat,” Gilda said, huffing a laugh.

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Dean said around a mouthful of pizza.

“Like a bulldozer shoveling food into your face.”

“But in an endearing way,” Charlie added with a smile.

Dean just glared in Gilda’s direction while shoving as much of his pizza in his mouth as possible. He couldn’t quite close his mouth around the bite, so he chewed what he could, letting the rest dangle from his lips.

“Oh, gross,” Bess said. Dean smiled at her, his grin full of cheese. Garth giggled.

“You’re never gonna find a girlfriend if that’s how you eat on dates,” Gilda said.

“Who says I’m looking for a girlfriend?” Dean asked, and it came out a little clearer since he’d managed to chew most of the giant bite of pizza and swallow it down. He washed the rest of it down with a sip of his beer.

“Okay, boyfriend then.”

“Who says I want one of those either?”

“I thought you were dating again,” Garth said. “That not going well?”

Dean huffed a laugh and took another sip of his beer. “You could say that. I tried, but I think I’m too picky. I’m happier on my own anyway.” He stuffed another bite of pizza in his mouth, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

“I don’t blame you after what happened with Amara,” Charlie said.

Dean groaned. “Could we not talk about her?”

“Sorry,” Charlie said, smiling and holding her hands up in apology. “So, who wants to play Betrayal at House on the Hill next?”

“Yeah, we haven’t played that one in forever,” Dean said, relieved at the subject change. “Let’s kill some monsters.”

The rest of the evening passed without another mention of Dean’s love life, thankfully. Dean tried to ignore the niggling feeling that something was missing any time he caught a glimpse of Gilda squeezing Charlie’s leg or Garth bumping shoulders with Bess. He tried to tell himself he didn’t miss any of that.

 

* * *

 

Dean looked up from his notes to see Cas smiling up at him from the lower level of the lecture hall as he started his climb up the steps to the row where Dean sat. Dean nodded, smiling back and staring for a moment before catching himself and turning back to his notebook. Cas looked good today. He wore one of his dorky science pun t-shirts with a blue hoodie thrown over it. The color really brought out his eyes, which was all kinds of unfair. The were distracting enough already.

Dean couldn’t help risking another glance. Though the hoodie was a nice color on Cas, Dean really wished he wasn’t wearing it so Cas’ thick biceps would be visible. Luckily the t-shirt he wore was just snug enough to reveal a hint of chiseled pecs and flat abs. Dean’s mouth watered. No doubt Cas’ adonis-like upper body was the result of the swimming Dean saw him doing every afternoon.

Cas arrived at Dean’s row of seats and squeezed past the couple of students sitting at the end, making his way toward Dean. He watched the ground, stepping over backpacks and trying not to trip on any feet. Dean allowed himself to watch.

The jeans Cas wore were snug in all the right places, hugging his thick thighs. The runs Dean saw him on every morning had done his legs and ass all kinds of favors. Without conscious thought, Dean picked up his backpack and threw it on the seat to his right so Cas would have to squeeze in front of Dean to get to the empty seat on Dean’s left. Dean looked back up to find Cas had almost reached him.

“Hey, Dean,” he said, reaching out to tousle Dean’s hair as he passed.

“Dude, come on.” Dean ducked and batted Cas’ hand away, taking the opportunity to admire the way Cas’ jeans hugged his ass as he pushed past Dean’s knees and turned to drop into his seat. Cas smirked at him, dropping his bag on the floor in front of him and rummaging through it. Dean rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hold back a grin. He just liked Cas touching him.

“So how was your weekend?” Cas said, not bothering to look up from his bag. He was carrying the blue backpack today, not the messenger bag he sometimes carried.

“It was alright. Went to work for my Uncle, helped him put an engine in a ‘65 Mustang he’s restoring.” Dean trailed off. He didn’t mean to be lecherous, but his eyes were drawn to the sliver of skin above Cas’ waistband slowly being revealed as Cas leaned farther forward and his shirt rode up.

“Shit.” Cas dropped his bag to the floor and slumped back into his seat. Dean ripped his eyes up, hoping Cas hadn’t caught him staring. “Forgot my notebook.”

“You wanna borrow some paper to take notes?”

“Yeah,” Cas said with a sigh as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “What would I do without you, Dean?”

Dean laughed and dropped his eyes to his notebook, trying not to blush as he ripped a few pieces of paper out and handed them over. Sometimes Cas said things like that and they made Dean wonder if his hopeless crush wasn’t totally unrequited. He squashed the blossom of hope in his chest, though. Cas was his friend and Dean was shit at romantic relationships and all kinds of messed up thanks to Amara. He didn’t want to take the chance of ruining the friendship he had with Cas.

“Thanks,” Cas said, finishing typing a text and grabbing the paper. He shut his phone’s screen off and shoved it back in his pocket, then turned to frown at Dean. “Wait, you put an engine in a Mustang? As in a _Ford_ Mustang?”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas. “Yeah?”

“But you’re a Chevy guy, aren’t you? You’re always talking about your Chevy whatchamacallit.”

Dean laughed. “Impala?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Dude, I may drive a Chevy, but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a beautiful piece of American-made machinery,” Dean said, “and this Mustang was _cherry_. The guy that owns it’s been restoring it over the last couple years. Finally got all the bodywork and interior done, and he hired Bobby to put in a brand new 289 with a four barrel intake.”

Dean took a breath and glanced at Cas. He was watching Dean with a confused smile.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but you’re cute when you get all animated like that.”

Dean could practically feel his eyes turning into saucers and his cheeks turning pink as he froze under Cas’ gaze. To Dean’s relief, their professor Mr. Shurley walked in apologizing for arriving late and started in on his lecture immediately.

 

* * *

 

Dean followed Cas out of the lecture hall when Shurley finally dismissed them. They made perfectly safe small talk about the midterm coming up, wondering how they’d ever manage to remember all the scientific names for the different hominins that evolved into Homo sapiens. In chronological order, no less. If it hadn’t been such an interesting class, Dean would have regretted taking it to meet his social sciences requirement.

“It is a lot of names to remember,” Cas said. “Maybe we can study together this weekend? Review and then quiz each other?”

“Yeah, okay.” Dean tried to control the blush he felt spreading over his cheeks. _Calm down, Winchester, it’s not a date, it’s studying._ “Bobby usually gives me extra time off before midterms and finals. So I can study. Says school’s important and I’m a ‘damn idjit’ if I think he’s gonna let me put fixin’ cars over learning.”

Dean’s phone blared out the chorus of “Walking on Sunshine”, interrupting them and cutting off his rambling. It was Charlie.

“Sorry, gotta get this; it’s my roommate. She’ll just keep calling if I don’t answer,” he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and hitting the button to silence it. He was about to say goodbye to Cas and answer Charlie’s call when he saw a familiar dark-haired guy walking towards him and Cas. He frowned, blinking a few times as his steps slowed.

Cas looked back at him, slowing his steps to match Dean’s. “Dean? You okay?”

“Uh,” Dean said, staring at the Cas look-alike walking towards them. As if his mind hadn’t already been far enough off the rails about Cas and all the things Dean would love to do to his gorgeous body, there had to be a Cas look-alike? Visions of dark-haired, blue-eyed Doublemint twins danced in his head. “Dude, I think you have a doppelganger.”

Cas laughed, glancing at his double walking towards them. “Yeah, Dean, that’s Cas. My twin?”

Dean stopped walking. “ _Twin_?”

Cas—the first Cas—stopped once he noticed Dean wasn’t following him. The second Cas walked up with a squint on his face, pulling a notebook out of his messenger bag and handing it to the first Cas. Both kept their eyes on Dean.

The first Cas took the notebook from Cas number two, frowning at Dean. “Are you okay?”

“I uh,” Dean started, eyes darting back and forth between the two versions of Cas. There was the Cas he’d just had class with, in his nerdy t-shirt with his hair neatly combed, and then there was the other Cas with the same dark hair but not anywhere near neat, strands sticking out seemingly at random like he’d just rolled out of bed.

They both had the piercing blue eyes though; Dean could see that as one frowned at him and the other squinted.

“You have an identical twin?”

“Yeah,” the Cas’s answered simultaneously, glancing at each other. One was smirking and the other was tilting his head, watching Dean like a confused puppy.

“And… your twin’s name is Cas?”

“It is.”

Dean knew in an abstract way that his jaw was hanging open and he probably looked like an idiot, but his brain was too occupied with trying to figure out how they could both be named Cas. Was he having some kind of weird anxiety dream? He glanced down to make sure he was still wearing clothes. Luckily he was, but that meant this probably wasn’t a dream.

“But…” he said, hesitating over his next words, “I thought you were Cas. So if he’s Cas, what’s your name?”

The first Cas barked an incredulous laugh. “Holy shit, are you telling me you don’t know my name?”

Dean blanched, realizing he’d somehow managed to make friends with Cas and his brother without ever learning the brother’s name because he thought they were the same damn person.

“So, you thought we were both Cas this whole semester?” the first Cas scoffed. “Dude, it’s been like a month and a half!”

The second Cas narrowed his eyes even further, a frown creasing his brow.

 _Fuck._ “Um, yeah?” There went any chance Dean had ever had at any kind of relationship, including friendship, with Cas… or with his brother. “In my defense, you look exactly the same, and I’ve never seen you together. I didn’t even know you had a brother, let alone an identical twin!”

The twins shared a look before turning their eyes on Dean. Dean wanted to shrink and disappear.

“So… you gonna tell me your name?” Dean asked, directing the question to Cas’ twin.

Both sets of blue eyes twinkled with mischief as Dean looked between the two of them. Cas looked to his twin, one eyebrow raised. Cas’ twin glanced back at him with a smirk. Dean’s brain struggled to parse the information that they were actually two different people, and his eyes scanned them for details as they considered the question. He wondered how he’d never realized the little differences before.

Cas’ twin was dressed casually, his jeans faded and wrinkled and his t-shirt obviously well worn. His hair was neatly combed. Cas himself was dressed more formally with a blue cardigan over a yellow button down, but his hair was an absolute mess as if he (or someone) had been running a hand through it.

“I don’t know,” Cas’ twin said, turning his gaze back to Dean. “I think not quite yet.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious? You’re not gonna tell me your name?”

“Nope.”

“Cas? C’mon man.”

“It’s my brother’s name,” Cas answered with a shrug, “he has the right to choose who he gives it to. Names have importance, you know.”

“You gotta be kidding me. Seriously?”

The twins just smirked at him, holding their silence.

“Okay, fine, I see how it’s gonna be,” Dean said, scoffing at the twins. He had to admit he deserved to get shit for this, but he couldn’t believe they weren’t going to tell him Cas’ twin’s name. Cas’ twin did say they weren’t going to tell him _yet_ though, which implied they would tell him eventually. At least they weren’t going to stop talking to him. So Dean needed _something_ to call Cas’ twin if they were going to keep up their friendship. “Until you tell me or I find out, you’re _not_ -Cas,” he said, pointing at the twin who wasn’t Cas.

Cas’ mouth twitched at that, while not-Cas chuckled.

“I gotta go,” Dean said, suppressing the smile that threatened to rise to his face. “See ya later, Cas. And _not-Cas_.”He emphasized the name as obnoxiously as possible as he stalked towards his car, away from the infuriating twins.

 

* * *

 

Cas and Jimmy stood on the sidewalk, watching as Dean walked away.

“He’s adorable when he’s flustered,” Jimmy said, eyes glued to Dean’s backside.

“Does being flustered make his ass more adorable?” Cas asked with a smirk.

“Hell yes it does,” Jimmy answered. “Look at that swagger.”

“You do make a valid point.”

They watched in silence until Dean turned a corner and disappeared behind a building, then started walking in the direction of their next classes.

“I can’t believe he thought we were the same person,” Cas said, adjusting the strap of his messenger bag where it was digging into his shoulder.

“I did always wonder why he was so friendly with me in class, acting like we were friends even though we never even introduced ourselves. He just sat by me one day, said ‘hey’ and started talking.”

“You didn’t think that was weird?”

“Well, yeah,” Jimmy said with a shrug, “but he was cute. And then I realized he was smart, and he works on cars so he’s gotta be good with his hands.” Jimmy smirked at Cas. “I figured I wasn’t gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. And you know me, I’ll talk to anybody.”

“True,” Cas said. Jimmy was much more talkative and outgoing than he was. “He never heard your name called at roll? Or saw it on your papers or anything?”

“Shurley take roll?” Jimmy snorted. “Yeah, right. That would require him to be organized and prepared. The guy barely remembers to bring his lecture notes. And he has his student assistant, Becky, do all his grading, so we get our papers back from her during lab sections. Which I don’t have with Dean.”

“This is like something out of the movies. This kind of thing doesn’t happen in real life,” Cas said, huffing a laugh and shaking his head.

“Yeah, well, it happened,” Jimmy said, laughing with him.

“Wait,” Cas said, a thought occurring to him, “how did you find out _his_ name?”

Jimmy grinned. “He works part time at his uncle’s car shop. Came to class wearing his coveralls one day, and his name was embroidered on them. Guess he was running late and didn’t have time to change—dude, it was so fucking hot,” Jimmy said, elbowing Cas. “You should’ve seen him.”

“Huh.” Cas imagined Dean in a pair of mechanic’s coveralls. The image was a pleasant one, but he could imagine Dean would look good in just about anything. And apparently his brother thought the same way. “You have a crush on him?”

Jimmy looked down at his feet. “Maybe,” he said, a sheepish grin on his face. He pulled Cas off the sidewalk and to a shady spot in the grass, next to a large tree. He sat, gesturing for Cas to sit, too. Cas checked his watch, he didn’t want to be late to his next class, but he still had a good amount of time before it started.

“It’s okay,” Cas said, lowering himself to the grass next to Jimmy. “You’re allowed to have crushes.”

Jimmy looked back at Cas with mirrored versions of his own blue eyes and smiled, looking almost shy. Cas smiled back reassuringly. It still amazed him how quickly he’d fallen for Jimmy when they’d finally found each other through their birthmom. They hadn’t grown up together—hadn’t even known about each other for sure until getting copies of their birth records. They’d both always felt the hole left in their lives and suspected they might have a sibling. When they were together, it was like that hole was filled in with love and comfort.

They’d applied to the same colleges and decided on Kansas State since it was between Cas’ home in Boston and Jimmy’s home in California. Their request to have each other as roommates was approved, and they’d been inseparable since the moment they’d moved in.

“I already have a crush though,” Jimmy said, knocking his shoulder into Cas’.

Cas felt his smile grow and he huffed a laugh. “Okay, well you’re allowed to have more than one crush,” he said, leaning into Jimmy just enough so that they were connected but not obviously so to anyone who might walk by. “And he is pretty cute,” Cas admitted.

“Huh,” Jimmy said, narrowing his eyes at Cas. “Sounds like someone else has a crush.”

“Maybe,” Cas answered with a suppressed grin.

Jimmy snorted. “Come on, Cassie, you can’t lie to me.”

“I am an excellent liar,” Cas said with the straightest face he could manage.

Jimmy burst into laughter. “Yeah, right,” he said, smacking Cas’ shoulder. Cas smacked Jimmy back and let his own laughter bubble up.

“So what are we going to do about this?” Cas asked once their laughter died down.

“About our crushes on Dean?”

Cas nodded.

“I don’t know,” Jimmy said. “We can’t both pursue him, much as I would love that.” Jimmy released a wistful sigh, then lowered his voice. “Can you imagine what it would be like to have him together? _Fuck._ ”

“Jimmy,” Cas hissed, “we can’t talk about that in public.”

“Sure we can. Nobody’s paying attention to us,” he said, looking around at the other students and teachers rushing along the sidewalk or lounging on the grass, “and it’s not like I’m shouting it for everyone to hear.”

“I know,” Cas said, “but it’s too risky. What if someone overheard?”

“Alright, fine,” Jimmy said with a sigh. “But we’re talking about this at home tonight. In detail. _Sordid_ detail.”

Cas huffed a laugh. “If you insist.”

“In the meantime, can we at least discuss how we’re going to get back at his dumb ass for thinking we were the same person?”

“Sure, do you have a plan in mind?”

“Not really, but I think we should definitely fuck with him.” Jimmy waggled his eyebrows and Cas rolled his eyes. “Come on, that’s perfectly safe to say out loud in public. It’s an idiom. I didn’t mean anything by it. At least nothing anyone could figure out for sure.”

“You’re such an ass,” Cas said, suppressing a grin. He lowered his voice and leaned closer to Jimmy. “I think you enjoy the idea of almost getting caught, don’t you?”

Jimmy let loose a low groan. “You gotta admit it’s a little bit exciting.”

Cas chuckled and leaned away. “Maybe.”

“I knew it,” Jimmy said, smirking at him.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Good for you.”

“Seriously though, what should we do about Dean?”

Cas squinted across the grassy lawn, considering. “We make him work for your name.”

“Oh, I like that, awesome idea. So like we give him tasks, make him do things for us, that kind of thing?”

“Exactly,” Cas answered with a grin.

“Can they be dirty tasks?”

“Jimmy,” Cas warned.

“Oh, come on, Cassie, please? Just a little bit dirty? Just enough that we can deny it and dial it back if he catches on?”

Cas sighed. “Jimmy, I know it’s fun to think about but it really isn’t safe. What if Dean figures us out and freaks? We’d have to spend the rest of the semester facing his disgusted looks in class at the very minimum, or at worst, getting our asses kicked or being ridiculed by him and anyone else he blabs to.”

Jimmy released his own sigh. “You’re probably right.”

“I wish I weren’t,” Cas said, smiling sadly. “I wish it wasn’t such a taboo, but that’s how it is. Everyone jokes about having twins, but confront them with the reality and nine times out of ten they’re gonna freak the fuck out.”

Jimmy watched a group of students walked by, and Cas could see the wheels turning in his head. “Alright, no dirty tasks then. At least not _that_ kind of dirty. What about chores?”

“Like laundry and cleaning?” Cas said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yep, we both hate folding laundry,” Jimmy said with a grin.

“It’s very tedious and boring,” Cas agreed.

“It’s only tedious for you because you’re a perfectionist about it.” Cas opened his mouth to argue, but Jimmy spoke over him. “So let’s get Dean to do it.”

Cas rolled his eyes but smiled at his brother. “Alright, that’ll be his first task.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So remember that uh…” Dean hesitated, looking around the library to make sure he wouldn’t be disturbing anyone, “that guy I told you about? Cas?”

“Your gay thing?” Charlie asked, looking up from her book and leaning over the table on her elbows.

“No,” Dean said, lowering his voice, “that was Aaron. He’s the one who flirted with me at the bar and got me thinking, remember?”

“Oh, right, the one who set off your gay panic.”

“Jesus, Charlie,” Dean hissed.

“I’m just teasing you, don’t worry. We all go through it,” Charlie said, smirking at him, though there was nothing but love in her eyes. “So tell me about this Cas. Was he the one with the dreamy blue eyes?”

“Yeah.” Dean couldn’t stop the smile that slowly spread across his face as he pictured those blue eyes and perfectly kissable lips that Cas had a habit of biting and tapping with his pen when he was concentrating—or was that the other one, the not-Cas twin? Suddenly there were two of them in his mind; one biting his lip while the other chewed on a pen cap. Dean was sure he’d seen not-Cas tapping a pen against his mouth during Shurley’s lectures, so was it Cas who tended to chew on his lip? Either way, it had been a huge source of distraction in both classes he shared with the twins.

“Yoohoo,” Charlie said, waving her hand in front of Dean’s face and drawing him back to reality. “Where’d ya go there, Dean? Off to gaga-for-blue-eyes land?”

“Sorry,” Dean said sheepishly. “Yeah, Cas is the one with the blue eyes.” And the pink, slightly chapped lips. Or was that not-Cas? Or did they both have chapped lips? Dean would have to start looking for differences like that.

“So is he your new gay thing?” Charlie asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Dean sighed in exasperation. “I guess you could say that. I have a massive crush on him and I just found out he’s got a brother.”

“Oh,” Charlie said, sitting back and frowning. “Is that a problem?”

“An identical twin brother,” Dean said, raising his eyebrows.

Charlie stared at him blankly. “Still not seeing the problem here. Double the fun, right?”

Dean felt the tips of his ears go warm as an image of him and the twins sprang unbidden into his mind—Cas kissing him while not-Cas kissed a trail down his neck and chest. He shook his head, willing the image to go away. “Dude,” he hissed at Charlie, “they’re twins!”

“Shh!” A girl a few tables over was glaring at them over her book.

“Sorry,” Dean said, waving his apology then turning back to Charlie. “Come on, let’s get out of here, go grab some dinner.”

Charlie leaned back over the table as she closed her book and gathered her things, lowering her voice. “Come on, don’t tell me you didn’t think about it.”

“Of course not,” he lied, keeping his eyes on the books he was gathering and shoving into his bag. Charlie huffed a laugh. “Okay, fine, maybe. But that’s not the point. I thought they were the same person  _ all semester. _ Cas is in my Calc class, and,” he hesitated, “ _ not-Cas _ is in my Anthropology class.”

“Not-Cas?” Charlie lifted an eyebrow. She stuffed the last of her books and supplies in her backpack and zipped it up.

“Yeah, he won’t tell me his name.”

“Oh, man, you are in so much trouble.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Dean said walking with Charlie towards the front entrance. “I don’t even know which one I have a crush on for sure, and even if I did, I either don’t know his name, or I don’t know his brother’s name. Either way I’m an asshole who doesn’t pay attention and can’t tell them apart.”

Dean pushed open the glass door, holding it for Charlie to go through. She burst into giggles as soon as they were outside.

“Oh man, this is gold.”

“Dude, come on. I came to you for help. What the hell am I supposed to do? How’m I supposed to find out not-Cas’ name? I gotta fix this.”

“Dean, you are endlessly entertaining. Just ask Cas outright. Tell him you’re an idiot and apologize for being a non-observant doofus and ask him what his brother’s name is.”

Dean sighed and let his shoulders slump under the weight of his backpack. “But what I am supposed to do about my crush? I was planning on asking him, or who I thought was just one him, to go see the new Star Wars movie.”

“What?” Charlie exclaimed, smacking him in the shoulder. “Dude, not cool. I thought we had a bro date to see that together?”

“Uh, sorry?” Dean said, putting on his best charismatic smile. “I was mesmerized by the blue eyes. It’s like I just fall into them and forget everything when I look at him.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Whatever, dude.”

“Besides, it’s not like I can ask him now. I don’t even know which one I would ask. I mean, they’re both gorgeous, and I get along great with both of them apparently,” Dean said with a shrug. “So you’re it.”

“Well, thanks for making me feel like chopped liver, but yes, I’ll go with you.”

“Sorry,” Dean said, grinning and throwing his arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head.

“But if you’re really into this guy, or these  _ guys _ ,” Charlie said, “maybe you should ask them both to come with us? Like a group thing? Less pressure that way, and if you spend more time with them together as friends, get to know them as individuals, that should help you with the crush situation.”

“You’ve got a good point,” Dean said, smiling. He could always count on Charlie to help him simplify things and find the best course of action.

“And even if it doesn’t help,” Charlie continued, looking up at him with a grin, “at least you’re getting to spend time with two hot twins.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but secretly agreed.

 

* * *

 

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas. Um, you are Cas, right?” Dean dropped his bag and slid into the desk next to Cas.

“Yes.” Cas smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. “I can’t believe you thought my brother and I were the same person.”

“I’m sorry, man,” Dean said, trying to laugh it off. Cas didn’t sound mad about it, just a little amused, so Dean decided to take Charlie’s advice. “Look, I feel really bad and I’d really like to get to know you guys individually. Knowing your brother’s name would make that a lot easier.”

Cas chuckled and the low sound sent a thrill through Dean’s body. Dean added a mark to the “Crush on Cas” tally in his mind.

“I’m certain it would,” Cas said. A crooked smile settled onto his face and he turned to the open book on his desk and fell quiet as if Dean hadn’t asked him a question.

“So uh, can you?”

“Can I what?” Cas asked, turning to Dean with a look that could almost be called earnest if it wasn’t for the hint of a mischievous sparkle hidden in the depths of his blue eyes. Dean adds another mark for “Crush on Cas”.

“Tell me your brother’s name?”

“Why would I do that?” Cas asked, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Dean’s mouth dropped open and he gaped for a moment, then said without thinking, “Because I’m cute?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Cas bit his lip to hold back a grin, and Dean’s mental tally for him gained another mark. “We’ll consider telling you,” Cas said, pinning Dean with an assessing look, “if you earn the privilege.”

“I’m sorry, what? What do you mean ‘earn the privilege’?”

“You heard me,” Cas said, smirking at Dean. “My brother and I are both hurt that you could so easily confuse us for the same person, so we’ve agreed that you should have to earn the right to know his name.”

Dean’s mind went blank except for images of Cas forcing him on his knees, telling him to suck his brother’s cock. He blushed and shut down the thoughts. “Uh—how… exactly would I earn it?”

“By doing what we say until we’re satisfied, of course.”

Dean’s mind went straight back to the images of him on his knees for Cas and his brother, sucking them both off this time until they came all over his face. “Jesus,” Dean breathed, then to cover in case Cas caught the train of his thoughts, “you are both little shits.”

“That’s not a very nice thing to say,” Cas said, mock offended. His smirk slowly faded into an appraising look, as if he was trying to decide something. He continued in a lower voice that made Dean’s dick perk up. “I think you should apologize.”

“Uh,” Dean said, struggling for words. “Um, s—sorry, Cas.” Something about the look on Cas’ face combined with the seriousness of his voice made Dean want to do whatever Cas asked of him. Not the way it had been with Amara though, where he was worried if he did anything that didn’t please her she’d leave, or worse, but in the way that he wanted to please Cas to see him happy, to see him smile.

Cas lifted an eyebrow in response, his smirk coming back. “Apology accepted. But maybe you should give me your number. My brother and I will discuss what you can do to earn the privilege of knowing his name and we’ll text you with your tasks.”

“Tasks?”

“Tasks.”

“Uh,” Dean said, lost for words again. He wondered just what the hell he’d gotten himself into. He should probably ask what kind of tasks, but he honestly didn’t care if it meant Cas would look at him like this more often. “Okay.”

And that was the moment he realized his fate was sealed and he gave himself over to it.

 

* * *

 

Dean’s phone dinged from where it sat next to his keyboard. He glanced away from the boss fight on his computer screen to see who the new message was from before the notification faded away.

**_Unknown number:_ ** _ Do you want to know your first task? _

Dean gulped, staring at his phone screen until it faded to black, then quickly turned back to his computer. The boss would be dead with a couple more hits, so he tapped the keys to renew everyone’s buffs and deploy one last healing spell then typed “afk” and grabbed his phone. It was a group text between Dean and two numbers he assumed belonged to Cas and not-Cas.

**_Dean:_ ** _ Yes? _

**_Unknown number:_ ** _ You don’t sound too sure. You don’t have to do this, Dean. _

**_Unknown number:_ ** _ Unless you never want to find out my name :P _

**_Unknown number:_ ** _ Sorry, my brother’s being an ass. You don’t have to agree to any tasks you are not comfortable with. _

Dean stared at his phone, his stomach doing somersaults as he pondered exactly what kind of tasks might be involved that needed a disclaimer like that. He might as well find out.

**_Dean:_ ** _ Just tell me what the first task is _

**_Unknown number:_ ** _ You live off campus, right? _

**_Dean:_ ** _ Yes _

He and Charlie shared a two bedroom apartment, though Charlie spent most of her time at her girlfriend Gilda’s place so really Dean had the apartment mostly to himself.

**_Unknown number:_ ** _ And you have a washer  & dryer at your place? _

**_Dean:_ ** _ I do _

**_Unknown number:_ ** _ Great. We have some laundry you can do _

**_Dean:_ ** _ Laundry? _

**_Unknown number:_ ** _ Yep, and we don’t have a car so you’ll have to come pick it up at our place. Can you come by West Hall now? _

Dean wanted to say no. Who did they think they were asking him to drop everything and pick up their laundry? He supposed the task could’ve been much worse though, so he typed out a response.

**_Dean:_ ** _ I’ll be there in 15 _

Fifteen minutes later, on the dot, Dean pulled up in front of Cas and not-Cas’ dorm. Cas—or was it not-Cas?—sat on the steps at the front of the multi story, concrete building with a couple sacks of laundry sitting next to him. He stood when Dean parked, letting loose a long whistle as he walked over to the Impala.

“Wow, Dean, I knew you had a car, but man,  _ this _ ,” he said, his eyes gliding over the Impala’s glossy black curves, “is quite the fucking car.”

“Thanks,” Dean said, running a hand over her fender lovingly. “This is my Baby. My dad and I restored her. Mom let me keep it when he passed.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize—I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay. It’s been years. I’m—well, not exactly fine with it, but it’s not a painful thing to talk about. Don’t worry,” Dean said, smiling what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Okay.” The twin smiled back and tucked his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels. “Well, she’s a beauty.”

“Yeah, she sure is.” Dean ran a hand through his hair, afraid to ask the question but needing an answer. “So, uh, please don’t hate me but… are you Cas? Or not-Cas?”

The twin laughed. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, “I really would actually. I’ve never even seen you together, except after class that day last week, but I’d like to start getting to know you as individuals. And you guys are not making that very easy.”

“I guess we’re not, are we?”

The front door of the dorms swung open and the other twin stepped outside. He squinted against the bright afternoon sunlight and started towards them. “Hello, Dean,” he said as he got closer.

“Hey, uh…” Dean trailed off, not wanting to call this twin Cas and be wrong, even if that was his first instinct.

“Hey, brother,” the first twin said, throwing an arm around his brother’s shoulder when he got close enough. “Dean says we’re not making it easy for him to figure out which of us is which. He can’t even tell if I’m Cas or not-Cas right now.”

Dean rolled his eyes and shifted his weight on his feet.

“Well, he probably hasn’t seen us together enough to tell.”

“Exactly,” Dean said, “thank you. So can you just have pity and tell me which of you is which?”

The twins looked at each other for a moment, seeming to have a whole conversation with their eyes. The first twin smirked. The second raised an eyebrow and turned to Dean.

“We’ll tell you, but you have to guess first,” he said, and Dean tried to ignore the niggling feeling in his belly at the look he was getting. “And if you guess wrong—”

“—we get to give you another task.”

Dean shook his head, muttering, “What the hell have I gotten myself into.”

“Oh, you have no idea, Dean Winchester,” the first twin said, flicking a glance at his brother. Was Dean mistaken, or had the look been entirely un-brotherly? His perverted fantasies must be bleeding into real life.

Dean looked from one set of amused blue eyes to the other and sighed. “Okay, fine. But if I guess correct?”

The twins glanced at each other for a moment before nodding, then turned back to Dean. The second twin spoke. “We’ll give you a freebie. You can pick one task to take a pass on, and we’ll treat the task as done. Deal?”

“Before I say yes,” Dean said, holding up a finger, “just how many tasks are you planning?”

“As many as it takes to drown the pain of being mistaken for the same individual,” the first twin said, smirking.

“But it won’t be excessive,” said the second twin, “and if you’re not willing to continue playing, we can stop at any time.”

“Fine,” Dean said, staring back and forth between them both. The first twin was struggling to conceal a grin and the second calmly met Dean’s gaze. Dean tried to remember the first week of classes and any little differences that could be used to tell the twins apart. Cas had always seemed a bit more serious, more intense, while not-Cas had been easier to make laugh and engage in joking around or goofing off. Dean had always assumed that was just because Calc was an early class on Monday morning, while Anthropology was later in the day on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons.

Dean looked at their expressions now and went with his gut. “You’re Cas,” he said, pointing to the second twin. “And you’re not-Cas,” he said, pointing at the twin that had been sitting on the steps when Dean had arrived.

“Shit,” not-Cas said, his eyes widening, “you got it.”

Cas chuckled, smiling at Dean. “As promised, you get one ‘get out of a task free’ card.”

“Can I use it to get out of doing your laundry?” Dean asked.

“For today,” not-Cas said with a shrug, “but we could just call you up and ask you to do another load tomorrow.”

“And you may want to save it for a future task that’s not so easily completed,” Cas said with a slight smirk.

“Good point,” Dean said, feeling the butterflies go off in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

Dean pushed through the door to his and Charlie’s apartment and tossed the sacks of laundry onto the floor in front of the closet that contained their stacked washer and dryer unit.

“Charlie? You here?”

Charlie emerged from the hallway. “The Queen is present.”

Dean rolled his eyes, pulling open the doors to the laundry closet.

“What’s that?” Charlie indicated the bags at Dean’s feet.

“ _ That _ is task numero uno,” Dean said, pouring a cup of laundry soap into the washer.

“Are you on a quest?”

“You could say that,” Dean said with a huffed laugh. “I’m on a quest to find out not-Cas’ true name.”

“Oh my god,” Charlie said, covering her mouth to stifle a snicker. “Is this why you went afk and abandoned us in-game with no explanation? So you could pick up your crushes’ laundry?”

“Maybe,” Dean mumbled.

“Okay, so… why are you doing their laundry?”

Dean sighed, dumping a bag of clothing into the washer. “Because I have to do tasks for them to earn my way back into their good graces so they’ll tell me not-Cas’ name.”

Charlie let loose a laugh. “How many tasks do you have to do?”

“As many as it takes,” Dean said, shaking the last of the clothing out of the bag as he remembered his conversation outside the twins’ dorm. Part of him resented the whole thing, but another part entirely was oddly excited at the prospect of getting his next task. “They won’t even tell me how many for sure, or what kind of things I’ll have to do. I just have to jump when they say jump.”

Charlie whistled, lifting an eyebrow at him, and slid onto a bar stool, leaning her elbows on the counter. “Oh boy, you are so fucked.”

Dean wanted to argue with her statement, convince her that he was totally in control of the situation, but he couldn’t even fool himself. He was well and truly fucked. And not even really because of the tasks themselves, but because of the twinge of excitement that flashed through his gut whenever he thought about Cas and not-Cas telling him what to do.

“Not yet,” he said, resorting to flippancy to try and throw Charlie off in case she suspected anything, “but I’m hoping that’ll be the eventual outcome.” He threw a wink and a leer in Charlie’s direction.

“One way or another, I’m sure it will be.” Dean could hear the suppressed laughter in her voice. “Hey, grab me a beer while you’re over there.”

“What, do I have to be your serving boy now too?”

“Well, I am the Queen of Moondoor and you are my local subject, are you not?”

Dean didn’t bother giving her a response other than side eyeing her as he dropped the washer lid closed and hit the button to start it. He walked over to the fridge and pulled a couple of beers out, popping the tops off as he walked across the room to the bar where Charlie sat.

“Would you rather I called you serving wench? ‘Cause I could do that. I even have a corset and a skirt you could borrow.”

“Yeah, that’s just what I need; clothes to enhance my boobs.”

Charlie giggled as Dean set a beer on the counter in front of her. “I bet the twins would love to see that.”

“Yeah, well they’re not going to,” Dean said, taking a long pull from his beer.

“So do I get to meet this Cas and not-Cas soon?”

“No.”

“Aww,” Charlie whined, “why not?”

“Because you’d give them entirely too many ideas.”

“Exactly!”

Dean grinned and shook his head. Encouraging her was the last thing he wanted to do, but the excited sparkle in her eyes never failed to make him grin, no matter how hard he tried to suppress it. “At least you’re honest.”

“You’re my best friend, Dean. I would never lie to you.” Charlie pinned him with a serious stare before dissolving into giggles and taking a sip of her drink. “But seriously, when can I meet them? Do you still want to ask them to see Star Wars? Maybe I can help you find out not-Cas’ name.”

Dean mulled that over, leaning against the counter and sipping his beer. “You have a point. But if we go to the movie together they’ll know you know me, and then there’s no way they’ll tell you.”

“Okay,” Charlie said, sipping her beer. “So we come up with a plan for me to run into them on campus somewhere without you. What do they like to do?”

Dean told Charlie everything he knew about the twins; that one of them liked to swim while the other went for a run everyday, and he was pretty sure Cas was really into bees if the nerdy bee t-shirts were anything to go by. Charlie listened and began to formulate a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was pulling the last of the laundry out of the dryer after classes the following afternoon when his phone dinged with a new message. He finished stuffing a pair of pants into its laundry bag and pulled his phone out. There was one new message from not-Cas asking how the laundry was going. Dean typed up that he just finished, and hit send. His phone dinged again almost immediately with a message from Cas this time.

**_Cas:_ ** _ Would you be up for another task today? _

Dean felt a little flutter in his gut, wondering what the task would be this time.

**_Dean:_ ** _ Depends on the task _

**_Cas:_ ** _ Can you give us a ride to the grocery store _

Dean grinned. An excuse to spend time with the twins? Hell yeah, he’d take on that task. Maybe it would help him figure out which one he had the crush on.

**_Dean:_ ** _ Sure. Any excuse to drive my Baby _

**_Not-Cas:_ ** _ And what are you doing for dinner? _

**_Dean:_ ** _ Probably leftover pizza _

**_Not-Cas:_ ** _ Have dinner with us. We’ll feed you better than that _

**_Cas:_ ** _ We were thinking about lasagne _

**_Dean:_ ** _ That does sound good _

**_Cas:_ ** _ Good, then have dinner with us? _

His grin widened and he typed up an answer but hesitated for a bit, closing the lid of the washer and the doors of the closet before hitting send. He didn’t want to seem too eager.

**_Dean:_ ** _ Sure, when should I pick you up? _

**_Not-Cas:_ ** _ Whenever. We’re ready for you now _

**_Dean:_ ** _ Alright, see you soon _

Dean gathered up the laundry bags and set them by the front door, then ran to his room for a quick change of clothes. He threw on a green button down over his black t-shirt and pulled on his boots. Before he left, he checked his hair in the mirror over his dresser, and after futzing with it decided he was satisfied. He called out to Charlie as he walked into the hallway, heading for the front door. “Heading out Charles, be back after dinner!”

“You better not be late for the raid tonight,” she yelled back from her room at the end of the hall. “Eight pm sharp, dude, you owe us after dropping out of the last dungeon!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he called, grabbing his keys and the bags of laundry, “I’ll be here. Later!”

On the drive to the twins’ dorm, he mentally went over his crush-on-Cas versus crush-on-not-Cas lists. They were about even, with pluses in Cas’ column for his dark laugh full of promises, the way his usually serious blue eyes occasionally twinkled with mischief, his crooked grin. But not-Cas had pluses for the way he was able to make him laugh, a grin so wide when he laughed that his gums showed, his unabashed zest for life.

_ I’m so fucked _ , Dean thought as he pulled up to the dorms to see both twins waiting on the steps. They stood together, mirrored images of six foot tall, dark haired, handsome men: Cas with a corner of his mouth quirked up, and not-Cas with his wide grin. Not-Cas raised his arm and waved, tugging the edge of his shirt up and revealing smooth skin. Dean swallowed. He pulled up to the steps, put the car in park and tried to remember how to breathe as the twins walked toward him. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said as he slid into the passenger seat.

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas grinned. “Getting better at telling us apart, I see.”

“Hey, not-Cas,” Dean said, turning half around to grin at the other twin.

“Hey, Dean,” not-Cas answered with a smirk.

“Still not gonna tell me your name?”

“Nope,” not-Cas said with a chuckle.

“Fine,” Dean said, turning back around to shift the car into gear. “I’m gonna find out though.”

“Maybe,” not-Cas said, watching Dean in the rearview mirror from his spot in the middle of the back seat. “But until you do, you’re ours.”

His words were teasing and probably meant to be light, but they hit Dean’s gut with a punch of heat. Dean laughed, hoping it didn’t sound shaky. There was no way he meant it the way Dean… well, the way Dean  _ wanted  _ it to mean. And damn did he want that.

Dean nodded and laughed along with Cas and not-Cas for the rest of the ride, while his mind spun a million miles an hour. He had a crush on both twins, and he wanted  _ both  _ of them, wanted both of them to want him. He was so fucked.

When they arrived at the grocery store, Cas and not-Cas both grabbed baskets as they walked in the doors. Not-Cas peeled off in one direction, saying, “I’ll catch up with you guys in a minute.”

Dean followed Cas as he started towards the frozen section. He stopped in front of a glass door and pulled it open, leaning in to grab a box of frozen lasagne. He hesitated, then leaned back out to look at Dean. “You are joining us for dinner, right? There’s no way my brother and I could finish that whole thing,” he said, gesturing at the family size lasagne.

Dean huffed a laugh, eyeing the lasagne skeptically. “Not if that’s what you’re eating.”

Cas frowned, two little creases forming between his brows. “But you said lasagne sounded good.”

“I did, but not frozen lasagne,” Dean said, stepping forward and pushing the freezer door closed. Cas stepped back. “Do you have a baking dish?”

“I think there’s one in the kitchen,” Cas said, his brow still adorably furrowed. Dean squashed the urge to run his thumbs over the grooves and place a kiss in between.

“Come on then,” he said, walking down the aisle.

“But—”

“Cas,” Dean called over his shoulder as he turned, “trust me, homemade lasagne is much better.”

Cas’ frown morphed into a small grin as Dean walked backwards down the aisle, unable to pull his eyes off Cas. Finally Cas broke into a slow jog to catch up with him. They walked beside each other and Dean turned them down the canned goods aisle.

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Cas said as Dean grabbed a can of marinara sauce.

“I can do a few things,” Dean said, placing the can in the basket hanging from Cas’ arm. “My mom taught me. Lasagne was one of her specialties.”

“What are your specialties?”

“Burgers and pie,” Dean said with a grin.

“Two of my favorite things,” Cas said, grinning back. Their eyes locked and Dean forgot how to breathe. Cas was beautiful when he smiled, with that subtle quirk of his lips. He smiled mostly with his eyes; the blue coming to life in a way that made Dean’s heart thump.

Cas’ gaze flicked down to Dean’s lips before he took a breath and said, “So, what else do we need?”

The moment broken, Dean mentally shook himself. Heat flooded over his cheeks. “Um, noodles,” he said, clearing his throat and turning away from Cas to walk to the other end of the aisle. He picked up a package of lasagne noodles and placed it in the basket when Cas caught up with him. “We need cheese and meat, too,” Dean said.

Cas’ phone chose that moment to ring, saving Dean from rambling on about lasagne ingredients. Cas pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. “My brother needs my opinion on toothpaste,” he said, rolling his eyes as he slid the phone back into his pocket and handed the basket to Dean. “You grab the cheese and meat and whatever else you need and we’ll find you, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean said, watching Cas walk away. Cas’ jeans were perfectly fitted, skimming his body and emphasizing his firm ass. Not-Cas definitely had a great ass, but Cas’ was on another level completely. Dean wondered how he’d never noticed the difference before.

Cas disappeared around the end of the aisle and Dean shook himself, making his way towards the deli section. He picked up the cheeses he would need, along with a pound of ground beef, then wandered in the direction of the aisle with the toothpaste and other health items. Cas and not-Cas hadn’t come to find him, so they must still be discussing toothpaste.

Dean reached the correct aisle and sure enough, there was Cas and his brother, angled away from Dean with their heads bowed together. Only they weren’t standing in front of the toothpaste. Dean’s steps faltered as his brain registered the picture in front of him.

The twins were close, but that wasn’t anything new. They always stood a little closer together than most would consider socially acceptable. Dean had just chalked that up to their being twins. But standing so close together in front of the reproductive health section—that gave Dean pause.

While Dean stood dumbstruck at the end of the aisle, not-Cas put a small box back on the shelf and grabbed another, tossing it into the basket he carried. It was definitely lube. The twins were shopping for lube together. Dean stepped back to hide behind the end of the aisle while he tried to parse the meaning of what he’d just seen. Maybe there was a good reason for it. It didn’t have to mean they were buying it to use together.

Before he could stop it, an image of Cas and his brother popped into his head. Cas had his brother pushed back against his bed, naked and flushed pink across his chest. He reached for a bottle sitting on the nightstand and popped the cap open, drizzling a little on his fingers before leaning over and kissing his brother. His hand disappeared between his brother’s legs.

Dean took a deep breath and forced the image out of his head. There was no way that could be true. They were brothers, and Dean was a pervert for even thinking of them that way.

But damn, did he want to keep thinking about them that way.

Running a hand over his face and hoping he wasn’t noticeably flushed, Dean headed in the direction of the registers. He picked a line and waited for the twins.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived back at the dorms, Dean started the water boiling and put the ground beef in a pan to saute while the twins took their laundry to their room. Dean refused to let himself think about the little box they bought and were taking back to their room now. He did wonder though, how the twins would react if he turned up the charm. Would they both flirt back? Only one of them? Neither?

Dean turned to grab the box of noodles and found Cas leaning against the counter, watching him.

“Jesus,” Dean said, his heart jumping into his throat. “I didn’t even hear you come in. You’re like a goddamn ninja.”

“Sorry,” Cas said, laughing. “When I was little my aunt actually bought me a bracelet with a bell on it. Said I was so quiet I needed a bell to let people know I was coming.”

Dean laughed, his heart rate slowing down as he dumped the noodles into the boiling water. “I’m guessing your brother didn’t need one.”

“Need what?” not-Cas said, entering the kitchen.

“A bell, so people would hear you coming,” Cas said.

“Oh, no. When I’m coming, you’ll know it,” not-Cas said, winking at Dean. 

Dean snorted and turned back to the counter and the lasagne makings to hide the heat that flared over his cheeks. Not-Cas also had a talent for turning everything into an innuendo, it seemed. He chuckled and came to stand beside Dean, picking up a spoon to stir the ground beef.

“You just gonna watch?” Dean asked Cas, who was still leaning against the counter. “Or are you gonna make yourself useful and help?”

Cas opened his mouth to respond, but his brother beat him to it. “He likes to watch,” not-Cas said nonchalantly. He stirred the meat as it sizzled and popped in the pan. Dean’s brain cut to an image of not-Cas on his knees, Dean’s cock in his mouth while Cas sat off to the side watching and jacking himself slowly.

“I do,” Cas said, pulling Dean out of the fantasy, “but I also like participating. What can I do, Dean?”

Dean blinked, struggling to get his mind back on track. “Uh, here,” he said, pushing the baking dish and jar of sauce towards Cas, “put a layer of sauce on the bottom of the pan.”

“Sauce on the bottom?” not-Cas asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said, almost sighing in relief at having a normal topic of conversation. After witnessing what he’d seen in the store, his brain seemed to be on a one-way track and he was thankful he could talk about his cooking instead of trying to figure out if the twins’ innuendos meant anything. “Sauce on the bottom helps the noodles not stick to the pan.”

“Ah, lubrication for your noodles,” not-Cas said. “That’s important.”

Cas snorted and Dean’s brain short-circuited. Again.

Dean cleared his throat and laughed weakly. “Yeah, I guess so,” he said, giving the noodles a stir.

“What next?” Cas asked, saving Dean from his thoughts.

“Noodles,” Dean said, lifting the pot off the stove and draining the hot water into the sink. “And you can pour the sauce into the meat.”

They worked together, Dean putting down a layer of noodles, Cas and not-Cas alternating layers of cheese and sauce. Thankfully there were no more innuendos and Dean found he was really enjoying having Cas on one side of him and not-Cas on the other. It didn’t help his crush situation at all, but Dean decided to give up trying to figure out which one he liked and just enjoy the company of both.

 

* * *

 

The twins didn’t have a table in their dinky dorm room, and they didn’t want to eat in the communal space (“too many people,” Cas had said, and not-Cas complained that it wasn’t clean enough), so they ended up on one of the beds. The twins sat on either side of Dean, leaning back against the wall with their plates in their laps. Cas had set up his laptop to play a movie on the bed across from them.

After a few bites not-Cas held his fork towards Dean and said, “My arm is tired, feed me?”

“Are you serious?” Dean balked.

“Yeah, I swam four miles today. My arms are fuckin’ done.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, hoping he looked incredulous and not impressed. “Is this a task?”

Not-Cas grinned, a full smile full of gums. “Yes.”

Dean looked to Cas, who shrugged and swallowed his bite. “If you consent, yes, I’d like you to feed him.”

Dean frowned and shook his head. “You guys make this sound like some kind of a kinky thing.”

Cas huffed a laugh and his brother giggled.

Dean looked back and forth between the two of them, incredulous.

“Wait,  _ is  _ this a kinky thing?”

“My brother does enjoy being fed, and I enjoy having my orders followed, regardless of whether they involve food or not.”

Dean felt as if the floor had dropped out from underneath him. First the thing about watching, now this. How the hell did the twins know about each other’s kinks? Was that something siblings talked about? He couldn’t remember ever talking about his kinks with Sam. And he’d definitely never mention to Sam that he got off on following orders. Not only was it entirely too personal, but Sam would no doubt jump straight to the ‘Dean’s got daddy issues’ conclusion.

“Um,” was what came out of his mouth. He tore his eyes away from Cas and looked down at the lasagne in his lap, trying to process.

“I think you broke him, Cassie.”

Cas chuckled darkly in response. “He’s fine, J-uh, brother, he just needs a minute.”

Dean raised his head, determined not to fail a task, even if it did kinda make his heart race and his palms sweat. He grabbed the fork out of not-Cas’ hand and scooped a bite of lasagne. When he held it up, not-Cas leaned forward and took it into his mouth all while keeping his eyes locked on Dean’s. He closed his eyes and moaned as he pulled back, letting the fork slip from his lips. When he swallowed, he opened his eyes and winked at Dean.

Dean forced himself to think of Sam & Bobby, the maintenance he needed to do on his car, Ellen yelling at him,  _ anything  _ to distract himself from pushing this twin down and kissing the smug look off his face.

The rest of the meal was spent in similar fashion, with not-Cas making absolutely obscene sounds while Dean fed him, and Cas offering no escape whatsoever, only laughing occasionally or making comments about the movie as if nothing was out of the ordinary. They were driving Dean almost insane, both with want for not-Cas, and with wanting Cas to come undone and lose it like Dean was.

 

* * *

 

At 7:58pm Dean pushed through the door to his and Charlie’s apartment. Leaning against the door as he closed it, he just let himself breathe for a moment before kicking his shoes off and throwing his keys and wallet into the bowl on the entryway table.

Charlie yelled from the extra bedroom they’d set up as their office and gaming room. “You made it just in time.”

“Sorry,” Dean called sheepishly as he rushed into the room. “Dinner took a bit longer than I expected.” He debated telling her exactly why it had taken longer and decided against it for the moment.

“Whatever dude, jump in, we’re still waiting on Garth anyway. He had some thing with his girlfriend’s family so he’s running late too.”

“The cult? They trying to induct him?”

“They’re not a cult, Dean.”

“No, they just act all weird and secretive and indoctrinated, you know, like a cult.”

“Dude, he’s in love, she’s a good girl and her family’s not that bad. They love him too.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Charlie shook her head and rolled her eyes. “So… how did dinner go?” she asked, leaning her chin on her folded hands and smiling at him from across the desks they had pushed together.

“It was fine,” Dean said, hoping she’d leave it at that. His computer finished booting up and he brought up the game and logged on, staring at his screen. Charlie kept watching him though.

“Come on, Dean, you’re not gonna give me the deets?”

“Don’t ever say deets again, please.”

“Fine,  _ details _ . Come on, let a girl live vicariously through you. Gilda doesn’t have a twin, so I can’t have dinner with two of her.”

Dean laughed nervously. “Okay, fine. I took them shopping then we made lasagne while not-Cas turned everything into an innuendo and Cas just laughed.”

“Ooh, sounds like they might have a crush on you.” Their computers dinged simultaneously as Garth logged on. Dean suppressed a sigh of relief at the conversation being interrupted as Charlie put her headset on. “Don’t think this gets you out of giving me the rest of the details, buddy,” she said, mock glaring at him.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get this group started.” Hopefully she’d forget by the end of the game and let it drop.

They formed their party and entered the dungeon. The next thirty minutes were spent killing off smaller creatures as they made their way toward the boss. Gilda pulled them one by one with her arrows, then Charlie ran into the fray to tank while Garth dealt serious damage with his feral druid. Dean stayed back and put up buffs and healed those who needed healing. He let himself get lost in the game, only half paying attention to the chat (which was really only ten percent about the actual fighting they were doing and ninety percent bullshitting). He didn’t even notice when Charlie muted her mic and was trying to get his attention until she’d snapped her fingers right in his face.

He jumped in his seat and glowered at her, muting his mic. “What?”

She’d already gone back to watching her screen, hitting buttons to draw the enemies to her and she spoke without looking up. “Dude, the deets. Give em to me.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah, why not? You can talk and heal at the same time, can’t you?” 

As he spammed the heal spells, images from the afternoon replayed in his mind: not-Cas’ wink at him and all the obscene sounds he’d made while Dean fed him, and Cas just sitting back and smiling, watching Dean and not-Cas with something like hunger in his eyes.

“Dean? Hello?”

“Huh?” Dean said, coming back to reality.

“What the hell dude, you just zoned out there. We finished the dungeon, are you gonna roll for loot or just keep spamming the heals for no reason?”

“Oh, sorry,” Dean said, feeling a blush creep up over his cheeks. He hit the button to roll for loot and hoped the blush wasn’t visible to Charlie. He should’ve known better.

“So, you thinking about your twin crushes?”

“No.”

“Is there someone else who makes you blush that particular shade of lobster red, then?”

Dean sighed, glaring at Charlie over their monitors. She met his gaze with a smirk and waited. Maybe he should tell her. She already knew he had a crush on them both. Maybe she’d have some kind of insight into what the hell had happened that afternoon.

“Fine, but you can’t tell  _ anyone _ . Got it?” he said, staring her down.

“Ooh, this sounds juicy!” Charlie typed a quick ‘afk’ then sat forward and pushed her monitor to the side. “Loot can wait.”

Dean rolled his eyes then took a deep breath, then recounted the entirety of the afternoon, including the twins’ purchase at the store and the innuendos and flirting.

“Dude,” Charlie said, looking at him with wide eyes when he finished.

“I know.”

“ _ Dude _ .”

“Are you just going to keep saying dude, or do you have anything meaningful to add to this conversation?”

“I’m in shock, Dean, you gotta give me a minute!”

“Yeah, well so am I and I’m the one who lived the experience so help me figure out what the hell happened and what I’m supposed to do about it,” Dean said, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Okay, well first of all,” Charlie said, sitting up straight in her seat, “the only person I talk to about my kinks is Gilda. I can joke with you, but I wouldn’t feel comfortable seriously discussing my actual kinks with you. And you’re my best friend and surrogate brother.”

“Yeah, I thought the same thing about Sam. No way would I tell him about my kinks.”

“But they are twins, so maybe they’re more open with each other than normal siblings?” Charlie said with a shrug.

“I think that’s fairly obvious,” Dean said, huffing a laugh, “but just how open are they?”

“I think you need to find out,” Charlie said, pinning him with a serious stare.

“And just how am I supposed to do that?”

“Ask them?”

“Yeah, that’ll go over well,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. “‘So Cas, not-Cas, nice weather we’re having huh? Do you guys fuck?’”

“Well, not like that dumbass,” Charlie said, rolling her eyes at him. “You gotta be sneaky about it.”

“Like how? Whisper it?”

“No! Stop being facetious, Winchester, you know what I mean. You gotta do it with tact. Like ask them to go see the new Star Wars movie and make a comment about it being a date, see how they react.”

“I thought you wanted me to see that with you?” Dean asked.

“I did, I do,” Charlie said, “but this is more important. You got a chance to be with twins, you gotta take it.”

Dean huffed a surprised laugh. “So it doesn’t bother you that they might be more than just brothers?”

“Not as much as I would have expected,” Charlie said, looking thoughtful. “Maybe it’s because they’re both dudes and there’s no worry about kids coming out of the relationship. That’s how the incest taboo got its start, you know. It’s a natural aversion to your own genes, because in order for a species to be healthy it’s gotta have a variety of genetic material to work with.”

“Huh,” Dean said, considering. He hadn’t thought about it like that. “Okay, I’ll try the date thing.”

“Good, then report back to me. I need  _ all the details _ . Unless it’s about your kinks, in which case, ew and no thank you.”

“Alright, just the facts then.”

“Exactly,” Charlie said. “Now, about not-Cas’ name… Gilda’s doing her shift in the administrative office on Monday. She’s gonna let me in so I can dig around in the computer records, see if I can find another Krushnic. We’ll have his name in no time.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So I feel really bad for mixing you two up and thinking you were one person,” Dean said, pulling the Impala out of its parking spot. His hand shook a little bit as he shifted into drive.

“Which is why you’re giving us a ride home,” not-Cas said, smiling at Dean in the rearview mirror.

“Well, yeah, but I wanted to do something else,” Dean said, easing onto the street and accelerating. His heart rate accelerated along with the car. This was it. He was going to ask the twins out and either they’d say yes and confirm or deny his suspicions, or they’d say no and he’d have double the rejection to deal with. “I uh, was wondering if you guys might want to go see a movie. The new Star Wars came out last weekend and I haven’t seen it yet. So if you guys haven’t either, and you want to go, maybe I could take you?”

A slow grin spread across not-Cas’ face when Dean glanced back at the rearview mirror. His eyes held a mischievous sparkle, and Dean felt his cheeks heating up as he glanced at Cas in the passenger seat. His eyes were calculating, assessing Dean. Dean felt like a juicy piece of meat set in front of a couple of hungry predators. What the hell had he just gotten himself into?

Either his suspicions were confirmed, or this was the beginning of all kinds of problems he didn’t need to be in the middle of—even if he secretly thrilled at the idea of the twins fighting over him.

“You want to take us out—” Cas started.

“To see a movie,” not-Cas finished.

Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

Not-Cas’ smile grew and he turned to Cas, leaning his arms on the front seat rest. Cas dragged his eyes away from Dean to meet not-Cas’ gaze. Even though he had his eyes on the road, he could feel the moment they both turned back to look at him. One of them alone had an intense gaze, but being the focus of both of them at the same time was almost too much.

“We accept,” they said together.

Dean glanced at them, taking his eyes off the road for a moment before fully registering what they had said. “Oh, good,” he said, turning his gaze forward, “that’s great.” A smile crept across his face despite his nerves. “And maybe we can grab dinner at the Roadhouse after.”

“Awesome,” not-Cas said as Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the twins’ dorm.

He pulled up in front of the steps and put the car in park. The twins got out and Dean stepped out with them, leaning on Baby’s roof as the twins closed their doors and walked around to the steps. He cleared his throat and willed the butterflies in his stomach to calm.

“So,” he said, “next Saturday for the movie sound good?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas said with a smile. He squinted at Dean in the afternoon sunlight and Dean felt his heart flutter.

“That sounds perfect,” not-Cas said, coming to stand beside his brother.

“Alright,” Dean said, inhaling and bracing himself. It was now or never. “It’s a date then.” He put on his most charming smile and looked them both in the eye, one after the other, so there was no mistaking he was talking to the both of them. Then he waited for their response.

The twins seemed flustered for a moment, and neither of them said anything at first. Not-Cas’ cheeks grew pink while Cas narrowed his eyes, tilting his head as he regarded Dean. Cas looked like he was about to say something when not-Cas clasped a hand on his shoulder and said, “It’s a date. We’ll see you on Saturday, Dean.”

“But probably in class first, considering it’s only Monday,” Cas said. A corner of his mouth quirked up into the hint of a smile.

Dean huffed a laugh. “Yeah, alright. I’ll see you guys in class. Bye.” He waved and dropped into the driver’s seat, pulling the door closed behind him. The twins waved at him from the dorm steps as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Dean made it out of their parking lot and back onto the street before triumphant laughter began to bubble out of him. He had a date, with  _ twins _ .

 

* * *

 

“Hey, no luck with the student records,” Charlie said, answering Dean’s questioning look as she walked in the door. “There’s only one Krushnic in the entire school, and his name is Castiel. So either your not-Cas is a complete figment of your imagination and we need to get you on psych meds STAT, or he’s got a different last name.”

“Huh,” Dean said, frowning over the books spread out on the table in front of him. “That sucks.”

“Yeah, but I have a plan B.” Charlie slid into the chair next to him, grinning at him.

“Plan B?”

“That’s what I said. You do know what a backup plan is, right?” Charlie raised an eyebrow at him.

“Of course I know what a backup plan is,” Dean said, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair. “I mean, what is your plan B?”

Charlie’s grin widened. “It’s actually more of a plan  _ bees _ .”

Dean blinked and raised an eyebrow. “Bees? As in bumblebees?”

“Exactly! It came to me last night,” Charlie said, leaning forward in her excitement. “You said Cas wears a ‘Save the Bees’ shirt all the time, right?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, frowning as he tried to figure out what Charlie was getting at.

“So I like bees, as long as they’re not trying to sting me. And there just so happens to be an apiary club on campus run by guess who.”

“Cas?”

“Yup,” Charlie said, popping the ‘P’.

Dean chuckled. “Okay,  _ Lana. _ So you’re gonna go undercover and infiltrate the bee club?”

“I am,” Charlie said, grinning widely before turning a serious look on him. “But if I get stung trying to find out your Mystery Twin’s name, you’re gonna owe me big time.”

Dean laughed. “I’m not gonna be your wench though.”

Charlie sighed dramatically. “Peasants these days,” she said, raising her eyes to the ceiling, “no respect.”

“Sorry, your Highness,” Dean said drily. “So why don’t you join one of not-Cas’ activities? Isn’t he in any clubs? Seems like that’d be the easier route to learning his name.”

“Well, I’m sure he is, but without his name we can’t exactly look him up in the school’s records,” Charlie said, shrugging. “We got lucky with Cas since he’s listed as the contact for the bee club. But his was the only name on the record.”

“Huh, well maybe he’ll be there with Cas,” Dean said.

“Maybe,” Charlie agreed. “So anyway, Gilda’s gonna join too. We’ll find out his name, don’t worry.”

“Awesome,” Dean said, smiling at Charlie. He was glad to have her help, and he really did want to find out not-Cas’ name, but part of him hoped she wouldn’t succeed. He was really enjoying having an excuse to talk to the twins more often.

 

* * *

 

Jimmy lounged as best he could in the thinly padded meeting room chair, eyeing Cas’ backside as he hovered over a side table arranging a platter of fruit, another of cheese and crackers, and several jars of honey. A growl rose up from his belly, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten lunch yet. He was so hungry. And  _ thirsty _ , but not for drink. He chuckled at his own innuendo.

“You know you could get over here and help instead of ogling me and laughing to yourself,” Cas grumbled.

“Yeah, I could,” Jimmy mused. “But you’re pretty much done, and you’d just redo whatever I did anyway.” Cas turned to throw a glare at Jimmy, but he didn’t deny it. A smile spread across Jimmy’s face. “And besides, the view is so lovely from here.”

Cas left the snacks—hors d'oeuvres, as he insisted on calling them—and walked towards Jimmy with a stern look on his face. Jimmy shivered under the attention, but couldn’t help continuing to antagonize. “Why do you do all this anyway? You know it’s just gonna be me and you, like every week. Maybe Garth and a straggler or two.”

Cas’ eyebrow rose and he put his hands on his hips, standing a few feet in front of Jimmy.

“I mean, I know you like it when I hand feed you the leftovers, but why can’t we just keep this stuff at home, bring it out after the meetings?”

“Because, Jimmy,” Cas said, staring down at him, “free food is the best way to get college students to show up to an activity.”

“I can think of something they might like more than food,” Jimmy said, waggling his eyebrows. He laughed in triumph when a corner of Cas’ mouth twitched. This was a game they’d played since they first began to get to know each other. Cas would try to hold on to his stoneface look while Jimmy acted like an absolute brat and said, or did, anything to get Cas to laugh.

“You,” Cas said, fighting his smile and jabbing a finger in the air at Jimmy, “are so going to pay for this later.”

“Is that a promise?” Jimmy said, his voice gone husky as he stood and took a step towards Cas. “Are you gonna punish me, Cassie?”

“Jimmy,” Cas hissed, “we’re in public.”

“Yeah, but there’s nobody around to hear us.”

“What if someone were to walk in?”

“Uh, they’d see me talking to my brother?”

Cas sighed, running his fingers through his hair and mussing it up just the way Jimmy liked it. Jimmy knew acutely how public this space was, and how badly he wished he could reach out and dig his fingers into Cas’ hair, pull him close and kiss him.

“Jimmy, we gotta be careful, you know that,” Cas said, his voice gone soft as he reached out and placed a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder. The contact grounded Jimmy, calmed the urgent longing that made his stomach flutter.

“I know,” he said, bringing a hand up to rub up Cas’ side for a moment. When he heard voices in the hallway outside the door, he dropped his hand and took a step back. Cas’ eyes were soft and his smile sad as he took a step back as well, then turned towards the door.

Two girls walked into the room, one tall with wavy brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, the other shorter with red hair in a pixie cut.

“Hi there,” said the redhead, giving a tentative wave as she and the other girl came farther into the room. “Is this the bee club?”

“It is,” Cas said, walking forward with his hand out to shake. “I’m Cas, I run the club.”

“Hi, I’m Kaylee,” the redhead said, “and this is G—” she stopped to cough and clear her throat, “sorry, got something caught there. This is Inara.”

Jimmy’s eyes narrowed. Those names sounded familiar. He stepped forward and gave a little wave. “Hello.”

“Oh, hey,” Kaylee said. “Wow, you guys are twins! Like really identical twins!”

“We are,” Cas said, smiling at Kaylee’s enthusiasm.

The girl named Inara (and where had Jimmy heard that name before?) elbowed Kaylee in the ribs. “What my lovely, loquacious girlfriend is trying to say,” she said shaking Cas’ hand then turning to Jimmy, “is nice to meet you Cas, and…” she looked at him expectantly.

Something felt off, though he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly. He hesitated before reaching for Gilda’s hand. “Hi, I’m—

“Charlie?” Garth came into the room at just that moment, looking at the redhead, Kaylee, with a wide smile. “I didn’t know you liked bees!”

“Oh, poop,” said the redhead, apparently named Charlie.

Cas finally caught on, turning his squinty look on her. She smiled at him hesitantly, shrugging and throwing her hands up. Inara, if that was her real name, just sighed, rolling her eyes and throwing an arm around the redhead’s shoulders.

“Are you friends of Dean Winchester, by chance?” Cas asked.

“Yeah,” said the redhead, nodding. “I’m Charlie, his roommate. This is Gilda, my girlfriend.”

“I knew it.” Jimmy huffed a laugh. “I can’t believe Dean would stoop so low as to send his friends in to help weasel him out of his punishment.”

“What? Punishment?” Garth said.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Charlie said, speaking over Garth, “Dean didn’t send us. This was all my idea. I had to talk him into letting me try, and I had to talk Gilda into helping me. Just—”

“Look,” interrupted Gilda, “Dean feels really bad about this whole situation, and it’s important to him to find out your real name so he can work on learning who you both are as individuals. We just wanted to help him out.”

“Yeah,” Charlie said, “so no harm done, right? You’re not gonna take this out on him, are you?”

“Of course not,” said Cas right as Jimmy said, “Oh hell yeah.” They looked at each other and Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Fine,” Jimmy said, slumping. “We won’t take it out on him.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Garth said, aiming a confused stare at each of them in turn.

“Come with me, I’ll explain,” Jimmy said. He left Cas to deal with Charlie and Gilda and pulled Garth off to the side. When they reached the table of food, Jimmy grabbed a plate and started loading it up. In a low voice he said, “Dean thought Cas and I were the same person—Cas. He didn’t realize we were twins, and he never knew my name, so we’re keeping it a secret until he makes it up to us.”

“What? How did he not know you were different people?” Garth said, incredulous. “You guys have totally different personalities!”

“I don’t know, honestly. Though he never saw us together, so I’m sure that was a part of it.”

Garth picked up his own plate and loaded it up with fruit and cheese. “So how’s Dean supposed to make it up to you?”

Jimmy huffed a laugh. “We’re making him do little things for us, laundry, rides, that kind of stuff.”

“Nice,” Garth said with a grin.

“So can we trust you to keep the secret?”

“Sure, I’ll be your co-conspirator,” Garth said, giving Jimmy an exaggerated wink.

“I knew I could count on you,” Jimmy said. “Just make sure you don’t let my name slip in front of Charlie or her girlfriend.”

“Of course not,” Garth said, taking his plate and finding a seat at the large table in the middle of the room.

Jimmy followed him and set his plate down, then pulled his phone out of his pocket. Cas had said he couldn’t take this out on Dean, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t give Dean shit for it. He typed up a message and hit send.

**_Jimmy:_ ** _ You’re busted. Charlie’s been found out _

Less than a minute later his phone dinged with a new message. Jimmy glanced at the screen with a smirk.

**_Dean:_ ** _ Shit _

**_Jimmy:_ ** _ Don’t worry, she took all the blame and Cas says I’m not allowed to punish you for it _

**_Dean:_ ** _ You always do what Cas tells you to do? _

**_Jimmy:_ ** _ Not always. And not always completely. I’ll talk him into giving you an extra task for this. Like waiting on us hand and foot for a day _

**_Dean:_ ** _ You’d love that wouldn’t you _

**_Jimmy:_ ** _ Dean Winchester at my beck and call? Hell yes. But don’t worry, I’ll take mercy on you and you’ll learn my name eventually _

**_Dean:_ ** _ Whatever. I’ll just keep calling you not-Cas then _

Jimmy sighed. Part of him really wanted to hear Dean say his name, but a larger part of him was having too much fun teasing Dean and keeping him in suspense.

Cas interrupted his thoughts by clearing his throat and squinting in Jimmy’s direction. He always seemed to know when Jimmy was up to something. Jimmy smiled his most innocent smile. Cas narrowed his eyes, and Jimmy was sure he’d get the third degree later. He suppressed a shiver in anticipation of Cas’ interrogation.

 

* * *

 

“So, what were you smirking to yourself about in the meeting earlier?” Cas asked nonchalantly.

Jimmy looked up from his book. “What do you mean?”

“You were staring at your phone with your troublemaker look on your face,” Cas said, dumping the bag of laundry Dean had washed for him a few days ago onto his bed. He really was terrible at dealing with laundry. They should’ve asked Dean to fold the clothes and put them away. Maybe that could be his next task.

“I have no idea what you’re referring to,” Jimmy said, looking back down to his book.

Cas shook his head. Jimmy was definitely up to something, but he wasn’t ready to admit to it yet. “You know I’ll find out eventually.”

“There’s nothing to find out,” Jimmy said, his eyes glued to his book.

“Right,” Cas said, pulling a pair of pants out of the pile of laundry. He shook them out, shoving an arm into one of the legs that was all bunched up. His fingers brushed across something silky. Definitely not jeans and softer than anything Cas owned. “What the hell,” he muttered. Grasping the soft fabric, he pulled out a pair of black satin panties and held them up. There was a little pink bow on the front. “Jimmy?”

“Hmm?” Jimmy still didn’t look up from his book.

“Do you have a panty kink you haven’t told me about?”

“What? You really think I’d hide something like that from you?” Jimmy finally looked up from his book and his eyes widened when he saw the panties.

“Well, no,” Cas said, “but if these aren’t yours, and they aren’t mine, then who do they belong to?”

“Probably Charlie’s,” Jimmy said, setting his book on his bed. He got up and stood next to Cas.

“Really?” Cas said, holding the panties up in front of him. “You saw how tiny Charlie is. She’d be swimming in these.”

“Okay, well Charlie’s got a girlfriend, right? Gilda?”

“Yeah,” Cas said, considering, “but she’s not much bigger than Charlie.”

Jimmy held a hand out and took the panties from Cas. He lowered them to his own hips, pulling the waistband taught around himself. “Huh,” he said, then looked back up at Cas. “Do you think—”

“Yeah, could be—”

“Dean,” they said together.

Cas reached out with a finger and ran it along the waistband. “Jimmy?”

“Yeah?” Jimmy’s voice had gone husky, and Cas looked up to find him biting his lip with a hungry look in his eyes.

“I think I have a panty kink.”

“Me too.”

“Can you imagine what Dean would look like in these?” Cas mused, running a thumb along the waistband as he slid his hand around Jimmy’s hip. “His hard cock, trapped and rubbing against the satin every time it twitched.”

Jimmy let out a groan. “Cas, knock it off,” he said. “I’m having a hard enough time not slipping into these as it is.”

Cas took the panties from Jimmy and tossed them back into the pile of laundry, then grabbed Jimmy’s thighs to lift him and carry him to his bed. “You’d look so fucking hot in them, Jimmy,” he said, dropping Jimmy onto the bed and leaning over him. “Maybe we should get you a pair.”

“That sounds awesome,” Jimmy said, his voice gone breathless.

Cas leaned forward and sucked at the base of Jimmy’s neck, just hard enough to get a reaction out of him but not leave a mark. Jimmy bucked underneath him, gasping when Cas ran his teeth along the wet flesh. He lowered himself to press their bodies together, straddling Jimmy’s leg. “What should we do?”

“Well, I was kinda hoping you would fuck me,” Jimmy said, his blue eyes gone dark.

“I meant about the panties,” Cas said, chuckling as he leaned down to kiss Jimmy. He licked into Jimmy’s mouth, opening him up and tasting him as he slid a hand down to grip Jimmy’s ass.

Jimmy groaned, his hands fumbling for the button on Cas’ jeans. Cas lifted his hips just enough to give Jimmy access, resisting the urge to rut against his brother.

“I think you should ask Dean about them while I blow you,” Jimmy said, pushing Cas back to lay down. He dug Cas’ phone out of his pocket and handed it to him, then pushed Cas’ shirt up his chest and kissed a wet trail down his stomach.

Cas raised an eyebrow at Jimmy, but Jimmy just grinned and pulled Cas’ pants down over his hips. Cas hissed as his cock sprung free, already hard and leaking. Just the idea of Jimmy’s sweet mouth on him was enough to get him going. Jimmy didn’t even bother to take his shoes off or pull his pants all the way down, just pushed them to Cas’ knees and moved back up to lick a stripe up the underside of Cas’ cock.

Cas groaned and slid a hand into Jimmy’s hair, running his fingers through the dark strands. Jimmy kissed the tip of his cock, grinning up at him. “Gonna text Dean? Or did you already forget what you were doing?”

“Assbutt,” Cas said, huffing a laugh as he unlocked his phone and brought up a new message to Dean. “What should I say?”

Jimmy trailed a line of kisses down to Cas’ balls, humming his ‘I don’t know’.

“You’re real helpful,” Cas grumbled.

Jimmy just laughed, sending vibrations through Cas’ balls and making his cock bob against his belly. “I think I’m very helpful,” he said, grinning up at Cas, “but I could stop.”

Cas glared at Jimmy. “Go take a picture of them real quick,” Cas said, handing his phone to Jimmy, “but then get your smart mouth back on my dick as soon as you’re done.”

“Yes, sir,” Jimmy said, winking at Cas as he took the phone.

Cas kicked his shoes off and removed his jeans as Jimmy snapped a picture of the panties laid out over Cas’ pile of clean clothes. Jimmy actually listened for once, setting the phone on Cas’ chest before sinking down onto his cock.

“Oh, fuck,” Cas groaned as Jimmy’s warm, wet mouth slid over him. His eyes slid closed and his head fell back as Jimmy worked up and down his length. “That’s so good.”

Jimmy hummed, sending a shockwave of pleasure up Cas’ spine, then grabbed Cas’ hand and set it on his phone.

“Alright, alright,” Cas grumbled. He picked up the phone and tried to concentrate on sending a message to Dean. Jimmy’s mouth made it impossible for him to form any kind of coherent question, so he just sent the picture along with a question mark.

Jimmy took his cock deeper into his mouth, letting the head bump against the back of his throat. Cas dropped the phone, sliding his hand back into Jimmy’s hair and staring down into his blue eyes. “Fuck, you look so beautiful with your mouth stretched around my cock,” he groaned. “I bet Dean would love this view.”

Jimmy groaned, his eyes slipping shut as he slid his mouth over Cas’ dick. His tongue dragged along the underside as he moved back up to suck at the tip. Cas held back the urge to tighten his fingers in Jimmy’s hair and buck up into his mouth.

Cas’ phone dinged, indicating a new message but he ignored it in favor of watching Jimmy work over his cock, one hand pumping now as he tongued the slit. He pulled off with a pop and Cas whined, but Jimmy just smirked. “Is that Dean?”

Cas groaned, rolling his eyes at Jimmy but picking up his phone. It was a message from Dean.

**_Dean:_ ** _ Panties? What about em? _

“He’s playing coy,” Cas said with a grin.

“Tell him he’s gotta wear ‘em every day this week,” Jimmy said, looking up at Cas with a wicked grin. “That’s his next task.”

Cas laughed. “You are evil,” he said, but typed out a message anyway. The idea of Dean wearing different pairs of panties all week because Cas asked him to made his cock throb and bump Jimmy’s chin.

“You love it,” Jimmy said, glancing at Cas’ cock and then back up, “obviously.”

“Yeah, and I also love it when you’re doing less talking and more sucking,” Cas said, though he ran his hand gently through Jimmy’s hair.

“Text him first,” Jimmy said with a smirk, “then I’ll keep sucking.”

Cas sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically as he typed a message on his phone. “You are such a brat.”

“Again,” Jimmy said, smirking up at Cas, “you love it.” He winked, then took Cas into his mouth.

If Dean sent an answer, Cas didn’t notice.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean tried not to squirm in the movie theater seat, though his low key arousal and the satin panties covering his dick made it difficult not to. He could have used his ‘get out of a task free’ card and avoided this whole situation, but the thrill he’d gotten from Cas’ text message asking him to wear them was addicting. He’d been mortified that he’d somehow left a pair of his panties in the twins’ laundry and that Cas had found them, but once he realized Cas wasn’t just teasing him about it he’d agreed to wear them. Only Cas hadn’t acknowledged the fact that he was wearing them at all all week, and Dean was now fighting off alternating waves of anxiety, humiliation, hope, and arousal.

“Are you wearing them?” Cas’ low voice in his ear startled Dean, pulling him out of his anxiety about the panties and making his dick twitch against them. He was already so turned on from wearing them all week that those four words of acknowledgement had him sweating.

“Yeah,” he croaked, the word thick in his throat.

“Good boy,” Cas said, practically purring.

Dean suppressed a shudder as his dick began to swell. _What the hell._ Dean still wasn’t sure which twin he had a crush on, and none of them had even acknowledged the attraction between them, but here he was, sitting next to Cas with a boner because Cas called him a good boy for wearing panties. He hadn’t even kissed the guy yet! Dean was so out of his depth.

Not-Cas appeared at the theater door carrying a bucket of popcorn, and began the climb up the steps towards their seats. When he reached their row, Dean glanced at him and smiled, trying to look like a normal person who wasn’t currently sporting a boner in the middle of a crowded theater. Not-Cas grinned at him and placed the bucket of popcorn in Dean’s lap none too gently, flopping back into his chair.

Dean swallowed, trying to keep from squirming in his seat. Being flanked by the twins while wearing panties that one of them knew about for sure and definitely seemed to be into, while the other possibly oblivious twin unknowingly put pressure on his dick, it was too much. Dean felt like he was ready to explode as it was, and none of this was helping. He heard Cas chuckle next to him.

Thankfully the lights dimmed and the previews started playing, drawing the twins’ attention away from him. He evened his breathing and tried to focus on the screen. It was mind over matter; all he had to do was think about something else and ignore his dick and he’d get out of this theater without coming in his pants.

Cas reached for a handful of popcorn, jostling the bucket on Dean’s lap and causing him to inhale sharply. He was torn between moving the bucket off his lap and keeping it there to hide his situation, but since it was pretty dark he decided to go with option A and slide the bucket towards his knees. Cas’ hand shot out and gripped Dean’s wrist. Dean turned to find Cas’ eyes on him, watching him intensly. In the flickering light from the screen, a corner of Cas’ mouth turned up and he gave a quick shake of his head.

Dean’s mouth fell open. Cas let his hand loosen and slid his fingers off Dean’s wrist, but his eyes narrowed as he did, daring Dean to move again. Before Dean could even process what was happening, the bucket was jostled again, this time by the other twin grabbing a handful of popcorn. Dean sucked in a breath and tensed, letting it out slowly only once not-Cas had removed his hand.

“Are you okay, Dean?” not-Cas leaned over to whisper. His breath tickled Dean’s ear and sent a shiver up his spine.

“Yep,” Dean whispered, not daring to move his eyes from the movie screen where he was pretty sure there was some kind of movie playing, with people doing things. He wished he could pay attention, but his body had other priorities.

 

 

 

Dean pushed through the theater door and stepped out into the cool night air. The sun had gone down while they’d been in the theater. Though it was a crisp fall night and the breeze nipped at his bare arms, Dean held his jacket in front of him because somehow, during the entire two hour movie he’d not managed to get his damn dick under control. He’d barely registered what was going on in the movie thanks to Cas and not-Cas distracting him the entire time; bumping knees and brushing arms, plunging their hands into the popcorn bucket—sometimes at the same time, which put all kinds of thoughts into Dean’s apparently gutter-dwelling mind. It had been pure torture.

Dean had loved every second of it.

“Thanks for taking us to the movies, Dean,” not-Cas said, slapping Dean’s shoulder. Dean jumped at the unexpected contact as if he’d been shocked. Not-Cas frowned at him, squeezing his shoulder as he ducked forward to catch Dean’s eye. “You ok?”

Dean pasted on his best charming smile and lied. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

Cas placed a hand on Dean’s bicep to stop him from walking. “We don’t have to go to the Roadhouse if you’re not feeling up to it, Dean.”

Dean had forgotten. When he’d invited the twins to the movie he’d also invited them to the Roadhouse for dinner after. A curl of anxious arousal swirled in his gut. He’d have to walk around in public with his painfully hard dick being caressed by satin panties and somehow try to act normal and make conversation with the two hottest guys he’d ever known while they continued teasing him.

Judging by the smirks they’d both worn on their faces as they stepped out of the theater, Dean was pretty sure they’d been teasing him deliberately and that they were both in on it.

Now they were looking at him with mirrored concern clouding their blue eyes, all trace of teasing gone. Dean’s first instinct was to laugh their concern off, deflect it with a wisecrack. He wasn’t ready to say goodnight to the twins. He opened his mouth to laugh, but found himself sputtering with no idea what to say.

“Come on,” Cas said, sliding the hand on Dean’s bicep around his back and applying gentle pressure. “You need to eat something.”

“And hydrate,” not-Cas said, squeezing Dean’s shoulder again before letting go.

 

* * *

 

Cas watched Dean out of the corner of his eye as he walked towards the car. His stomach was sour with regret. He should’ve known better than to push Dean like that without getting his consent first. He just wasn’t used to this whole courtship thing, if that’s what it was, with anyone other than Jimmy. And Jimmy and he had quickly learned each other’s limits and how to sense when one was uncomfortable. They didn’t know Dean that well yet, and Cas was pretty sure he had pushed too hard too quickly.

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to drive?” Jimmy asked as they neared the Impala, concern making his brows furrow.

“That’s probably a good idea,” Cas said before Dean could answer.

“Nah, I’m fine guys, promise,” Dean said, walking around the car to unlock the passenger side and opening both doors. “Hop in, I promised you guys dinner.”

Jimmy threw a glance at Cas and shrugged before sliding into the back seat. Cas took a step forward, holding Dean’s eyes. “Maybe we should just go back to your place and order a pizza. We just had burgers the other day, and I’ve got a bit of a headache anyway. Sitting in a loud restaurant doesn’t sound all that appealing right now.”

“Ditto,” Jimmy called from inside the car.

“Oh,” Dean said, looking surprised but also relieved. “Okay, we can do that.”

“Good,” Cas said with a smile and a quick squeeze to Dean’s arm. He slid into the front seat, buckling up then turning halfway so he could see Jimmy.

“I think we fucked up,” Jimmy whispered as Dean walked around the car.

“I think so too. We need to slow things down,” Cas said, keeping his voice low, “and we should apologize.”

Dean opened the car door then and slid into the driver’s seat, throwing a smile at Cas and Jimmy. “So are you guys sure pizza and beer is okay?”

“More than okay, Dean,” Jimmy said, leaning forward to hang over the back of the front seat between Dean and Cas.

“Definitely,” Cas agreed. The urge to reach over and rub Jimmy’s back was strong, but he didn’t want to make the mistake of moving too quickly and freaking Dean out even more.

“You know, you could sit up front,” Dean said, keeping his eyes on the key in the ignition. He turned it and the engine roared to life. “It’s a bench seat, plenty of room for three.”

Jimmy glanced at Cas, a surprised but hopeful smile on his face, then said, “Okay.” He got out of the car and opened the front door, climbing over Cas so he could sit in the middle.

“I could have moved over,” Cas grumbled.

“Yeah, but I wanted to be in the middle,” Jimmy said, grinning.

The corner of Dean’s mouth quirked up as he threw an arm behind Jimmy and backed out of the spot. Cas was pleased and a little bit jealous when he left his arm there for the entire ride to Dean’s apartment. He was even more pleased when Dean’s fingers brushed up against the back of his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Laughing at Jimmy’s dorky jokes on the car ride home, and having a beer once they got there seemed to help Dean calm down. Jimmy wanted to insist he drink some water, but he didn’t want to make things even weirder than they already felt. If he brought attention to back to their actions in the theater he was afraid Dean would either become a bumbling mess or ask them to leave. And even though he was cute when he was all blushy and uncertain, Jimmy didn’t want to make him feel that way for this reason.

The three of them were on their second beers, sitting on Dean’s couch with Dean in the middle. They ate pizza and talked about nothing in particular while the tv played reruns of some show that had been on air for entirely too long. The volume was low, and none of them were paying much attention, except to occasionally call out a silly line or an inaccuracy to make the others laugh. It was a pleasant way to spend an evening, and Jimmy was glad they’d come back to Dean’s house rather than going out and being surrounded by people.

He knew they needed to break the pleasant atmosphere and bring up what they’d done though. That was the only way to clear the air between them all, and for them to have any chance at all of being anything more than friends with Dean. He glanced over at Cas the next time there was a lull in the conversation, raising his eyebrows and throwing a quick glance at Dean.

Cas nodded and cleared his throat. “We owe you an apology, Dean,” he said, leaning forward to slide his empty plate onto the coffee table.

“What?” Dean said, the word muffled by his mouth full of pizza crust. “Why?”

“We sort of gave you a task without making sure you were okay with it,” Jimmy said. He wasn’t finished with his pizza yet, but he leaned forward to set his plate on the table and pick up his beer.

Dean swallowed, washed it down with a sip of beer. “What task?”

Cas lifted his beer and swallowed a mouthful before answering. “Your, uh… experience at the movie theater.”

Dean’s face flushed, his cheeks growing pink. “What do you mean?”

“We uh, kinda kept your mind off the movie and on certain other things,” Jimmy said, letting the words out in a rush. His stomach twisted and his palms felt sweaty.

“So—” Dean hesitated, looking back and forth between them. “You guys uh, conspired to uh—”

“We did,” Cas interrupted, “and we apologize for not asking for your consent first.”

“We were totally out of line,” Jimmy said, picking at the label on his beer.

“Oh.” Dean took another sip of his beer, let out a deep breath. “So were you just fucking with me? For fun?”

The twins spoke simultaneously. “No.”

“Dean, we just got carried away. We had no malicious intent,” Cas said.

“We wouldn’t fuck with you just for the sake of fucking with you, especially not like that,” Jimmy said, looking up to meet Dean’s eyes. “And we never meant to hurt you in any way.”

Dean lowered his eyes and took another sip of his beer. They fell into an awkward silence. Jimmy was about to say something, anything to break the silence and get Dean talking again when Dean spoke up.

“How am I supposed to trust you?” he said, glancing at Cas before settling his gaze on Jimmy. “You won’t even tell me your name.”

Jimmy sighed. “You’re totally right,” he said, setting his beer on the table then holding his hand out to Dean. “Hi, I’m Jimmy Novak.”

Dean huffed a laugh but reached for his hand and shook it. “So that’s why Charlie couldn’t find you in the student records.”

“Wait, you hacked into student records to find out my name?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, a sheepish grin on his face. “Sorry.”

“We also apologize for being total dicks about the name,” Cas said, smiling a sheepish grin of his own. Jimmy wanted to kiss both of the smiles off their faces.

Dean barked a laugh. “Yeah, you’re a couple of assholes, that’s for sure.”

Jimmy realized he was still holding Dean’s hand and ran his thumb along Dean’s knuckles. “Think you can forgive us?” he asked, looking up through his lashes—a look that never failed to make Cas melt.

“I don’t know.” Dean chewed at his bottom lip, blushing and glancing down at his and Jimmy’s hands. He squeezed Jimmy’s hand before letting go. “I think maybe you guys owe me some tasks,” he said with a cocky grin.

That set the three of them off laughing, but Cas sighed and held up a finger. “I’ll give you one.” He threw a meaningful glance at Jimmy.

“What?” Jimmy said, then rolled his eyes though he was still smiling. “Fine, you get one from me too.”

“I don’t know if that’s good enough,” Dean said, smirking. “How about two from each of you?”

Jimmy looked at Cas. Cas shrugged. “He’s right, Jimmy. We were total assbutts. We owe him.”

“Alright, alright,” Jimmy said, laughing. “You get two from each of us.”

Dean chuckled. “I’m going to save those for something good.” A soft grin tugged at the corner of his mouth for a breath before falling. “So, if you weren’t just fucking with me, why would you do all that…” his cheeks blazed and he hesitated, as if unsure about saying the next words out loud. Jimmy had a feeling he knew where this was going. Dean continued. “Um, with the, uh, the panties and the popcorn and everything?”

“Dean,” Cas said, leaning his arms on his knees and staring at the table. He looked nervous. “We both like you—”

“A lot,” Jimmy chimed in, his eyes on Cas.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “You both… _like_ , like me?”

“We do,” Cas said with a small, melancholy smile. “And we can get a little bit competitive.”

“And lose track of how what we’re doing affects others,” Jimmy finished.

“So… teasing me was a sort of competition between you two?”

“In a way,” Cas said, “and we lost sight of the fact that you might not be into either one of us, or welcome our advances.”

Dean huffed a nervous laugh. “Well, um, that’s not the problem,” he said, rubbing a hand over the back of his head. The blush was coming back to his cheeks and Jimmy was struck by how beautifully it brought out his freckles. “I just—look, I know you’re brothers, twins, and I apologize in advance if this is offensive…” he trailed off, hesitating again. “I just kinda got this vibe from the both of you.”

Jimmy’s stomach did a little flip. Here it came. The inevitable rejection because what he and Cas had was weird and deviant and _wrong_. He took a sip of his beer, steeling himself.

“A vibe?” Cas asked, and Jimmy was pretty sure he was the only one who caught the wavering tremble in his voice.

“Yeah, like, I don’t know,” Dean said, standing to pace across the room. “Like you were kind of in on it together. Like not as in a competition against each other to steal my attention away from the other, but a competition to see which of you could… shit, I don’t know what I’m trying to say.”

Cas took a deep breath, glancing at Jimmy and straightening. Jimmy took another sip of his beer, hoping it would help to steady the shaking of his hands.

“Dean,” Cas said, “There’s something you should know. About Jimmy and I.”

Dean looked alarmed. “What? Is it, is there something… wrong with you?”

“Well, you could say that,” Jimmy said with a nervous laugh. He couldn’t help trying to make a joke. The tension in the room was thick enough he felt like he could swim in it.

Cas rolled his eyes before continuing. “No, there’s nothing wrong with us. At least not in our eyes.”

“Okay,” Dean said, standing across from them with his hands on his hips and his brow furrowed.

“We also like… each other,” Cas said, glancing at Jimmy.

“A lot,” Jimmy said softly, his eyes on Cas.

Dean didn’t have words. “You’re fucking with me,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “You gotta be fucking with me.” He picked up his beer and chugged the last of it.

“We’re not,” Jimmy said just as Cas said the same.

“So you’re telling me you two…” he waved a finger to indicate both of them, glancing between them. Jimmy couldn’t meet his eyes, looking at Cas instead. Cas stared at Dean defiantly, his blue eyes fierce. “So have you two like, been with each other?”

“Yes,” Cas answered, a muscle twitching in his jaw. Jimmy got the feeling Cas was ready to fight or run. If the churning in his stomach meant anything, Jimmy’s body was reacting the same. He fought the urge to stand up and grab Cas and high tail it out of there.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean had been raised to believe that staring was wrong, but he couldn’t stop looking from one twin to the other. If what they were saying was true, they had had sex. Dean dropped his eyes when his dick twitched, causing it to rub against the satin again. His low key arousal flared up, sending a flush over his chest and neck. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself.

There was no way this was real. It couldn’t be. Twins didn’t actually sleep together outside of fantasies and pornos. Dean ran a hand over his face, rubbing at his stubble. This wasn’t his life. His fantasies didn’t come true. He needed some kind of proof if he was going to be able to believe this. He cleared his throat, raising his gaze to meet the twins’. “If you’re telling the truth,” he said, “prove it.”

A muscle in Cas’ jaw twitched, but Jimmy sighed and scooted across the couch. He brought a hand up to Cas’ cheek then leaned forward to press their lips together. Cas reached up to run his fingers along Jimmy’s jaw and into his hair, his eyes falling shut. Cas melted into the kiss, all tension seeming to drop from him in an instant.

Dean felt his dick perk up again, swelling to push against the elastic of his panties. He suppressed the urge to groan and palm himself through his pants. This was by far the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. But at the same time, he could tell there was real emotion behind the kiss, it wasn’t just a sexual thing for the twins. They really loved each other.

The tender way Cas’ thumb caressed the bolt of Jimmy’s jaw, the way Jimmy’s hand slid over Cas’ waist to pull him closer, the way they looked into each other's’ eyes, sharing breath for a moment as they pulled apart; all of it told Dean exactly how they felt about each other.

And thinking back over the time he’d spent with them over the past few weeks, it had been obvious. The two couldn’t keep their hands off each other, couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. He’d had suspicions of course, but Dean could admit he was a bit of a pervert and he’d assumed his imagination was mostly to blame.

The small smile they shared before separating made Dean’s chest ache. It was so obvious they loved each other, and Dean realized he wanted to be a part of that. He wanted that kind of love, with Cas and Jimmy.

Cas’ tension returned as soon as Jimmy sat back against the couch. “Does that prove it?”

“Uh, yeah, that’ll work,” Dean said, a little breathless. His cock twitched at the husky note in Cas’ voice.

“Alright,” Jimmy said, standing but keeping a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “I’m just gonna take a piss and then if you want us gone, we’ll go.” He couldn’t meet Dean’s eyes, as if he was ashamed, expecting Dean to reject them now that he knew their secret. Dean couldn’t blame him, but Jimmy couldn’t be more wrong.

Dean returned to the couch after Jimmy disappeared into the hallway. He sat, leaving space between him and Cas since he could still feel tension rolling off of Cas in waves. Dean cleared his throat.

“Before you say anything,” Cas said, “just know that we’re trusting you with a lot here. We know it’s not something most people are okay with, but we love each other.”

“So how did you two even start… this?”

Cas cleared his throat, his shoulders relaxing a tiny bit. “We were given up for adoption and separated as babies,” Cas said, picking up his beer and taking a sip. “We found each other at eighteen when we were both given access to our birth records, and the moment we met we had this instant,  _ intense  _ connection. It was like I found a piece of myself that I’d been missing all my life. We kissed for the first time on our second visit. We lived on opposite coasts and decided to meet here in Kansas to check out the school. Both our parents came along on the trip, but they chipped in to get us our own hotel room so we could stay up talking and doing whatever teenage boys do late at night while their parents are trying to sleep. We hugged each other once we were in the room, it had been so hard being apart and we missed each other. And when we pulled back Jimmy kissed my cheek and something broke loose inside me. I turned my head and caught his lips. I’m not sure who was most shocked, but then Jimmy confessed he’d wanted to kiss me. And the rest is history, as they say.”

“Wow,” Dean said, hating how stupid it sounded but not sure what else to say.

“I’ve never felt that strongly about anyone else. Until you.”

Dean met Cas’ gaze.

“Same goes for Jimmy. We both feel the same about you, and we’d both like to date you.”

This was unreal. The twins he’d been crushing on and fantasizing about both wanted to date him. Together. Dean huffed a laugh and ran a hand down his face. He could almost feel Cas deflate next to him. “Hey,” he said, turning towards Cas, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh. This is just—a shock. Not an unpleasant one, but definitely a shock.”

Cas looked up at him with a glint of hope in his eyes.

“It’s definitely a little bit weird, but I can’t say I haven’t thought about you two and me, um, being together.” He cut himself off, rubbing at his burning cheeks. “This is actually kind of a relief.”

Cas frowned and his head listed. “A relief? How so?”

“I couldn’t decide which of you I liked more. Now I don’t have to.”

Cas’ frown flipped to a tentative smile and he laughed, shaking his head. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Then do it,” Dean said, cocky grin spreading across his face. His eyes flicked down to Cas’ mouth as his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Cas pulled his bottom lip in and bit it, eyes darting down to Dean’s lips before he leaned forward and kissed him.

Cas’ lips were warm and soft against his own, and he pulled back too soon. Dean placed a hand on his neck and pulled him back, slotting their lips together and crushing Cas against him. A growl rumbled through Cas as he took over, pushing Dean against the back of the couch. The arousal that had simmered down to a low flame blazed and his cock throbbed in his pants, making him desperate for the friction he hadn’t been able to get earlier.

Without conscious thought, Dean slid his hands down to Cas’ thighs and pulled him to sit on his lap. His fingers dug into Cas’ thick muscles as Cas seemed to catch on immediately to what Dean needed and ground down against him. Dean moaned and thrust against Cas, already achingly hard. Cas chuckled against his mouth and the sound sent a shudder through him.

A huffed laugh sounded from behind and pulled Dean’s attention away from Cas. Cas sat back and Dean turned to see Jimmy standing awkwardly behind the couch. His cheeks were flushed pink, making his blue eyes stand out against his skin. He shoved his hands in his pockets and chewed at his lip. “So I guess Dean’s come to a decision.”

“Sorry, Jimmy,” Cas said with a crooked grin. “We got a little carried away.”

“I can see that,” Jimmy said, an almost sad smile on his lips. “So I guess I’ll just…” Jimmy trailed off, pointing a thumb at the door and taking a step in that direction.

“Hey,” Dean said, tilting his head back and to the side, straining to make eye contact with Jimmy. “You could, uh, join us?”

“Yeah?” Jimmy said, a hopeful look lighting up his eyes. “You don’t want me to go?”

“Of course not,” Cas said, his brow adorably furrowed.

“Definitely not,” Dean said.

A corner of Jimmy’s lip quirked up and he took a step closer, leaning over Dean and forcing Dean to lay his head against the back of the couch to see him clearly. His pupils were blown, leaving his blue eyes dark. “In that case,” Jimmy said, looking down at Dean, “I think that sounds like an excellent idea.”

Jimmy lowered himself to kiss Dean with a gentle press of lips. He was softer, more pliant than Cas, and Dean strained to get closer. Cas ran a hand up Dean’s arm and back down one side of his chest while Jimmy ran a hand down the other side. Dean arched into the touch, reaching one hand up to pull Jimmy closer while the other dug into the meat of Cas’ ass.

Too soon, Jimmy pulled back to smile down at Dean. “So you’re okay with this?” he asked, voice low and trembling slightly. “You’re okay… with us?” He glanced at Cas before meeting Dean’s eyes again.

“Yeah,” Dean said, glancing between the two of them, a slow grin spreading across his face, “hell yeah.”

Cas barked a laugh and drew Dean’s eyes back to him. He looked radiant, like Dean had never seen him before. A full smile lit up his face and he looked so happy Dean ached to kiss him again.

“Dean said he couldn’t decide which of us to pursue, so I think he’s perfectly happy having both of us.”

“Definitely,” Dean said.

“Good,” said Jimmy, leaning down for a quick kiss from Dean before kissing Cas. Dean bit his lip, wondering if it was alright for him to join in or if he should get their attention and ask. He cleared his throat and Jimmy and Cas pulled apart.

“Sorry,” Cas said, grinning, “guess we got carried away.”

“Yeah, I could see that.”

“We shouldn’t exclude you like that,” Jimmy said, leaning down to press a kiss to Dean’s neck.

“It’s ok,” Dean said, struggling to keep his thoughts coherent as Cas leaned forward to kiss the other side of his neck. “I like watching you two.”

“Oh, do you?” Jimmy said, lifting up to smile at Dean. Dean leaned his head back against the couch again and nodded, grinning up at Jimmy.

“If you’re lucky maybe we’ll put on a show for you some time,” Cas said. His breath ghosted across the wetness he’d left on Dean’s neck and caused Dean to shudder.

Dean groaned and let his eyes slip closed, imagining what that show would be like. His cock swelled and he couldn’t help grinding forward against Cas as he reached up to pull Jimmy down into a kiss.

“I think he likes that idea,” Cas said with a low chuckle before diving back in to kiss Dean’s neck.

‘Mmhmm,” Jimmy said, sending a vibration through Dean’s lips that seemed to travel all the way down his body to his cock. Dean gasped against Jimmy’s mouth and grasped Cas’ hips, digging his fingers in and pulling Cas closer. Cas was hard too, Dean noticed with a smugness, and he lined up perfectly with Dean through their clothes. When Dean ground up while pulling Cas against him, Cas gasped then bit the meat of Dean’s shoulder. Dean groaned at the feeling of Cas’ teeth scraping against his sensitive skin and he dove even deeper into the kiss with Jimmy, biting at his lip and letting it slide through his teeth.

“Fuck,” Jimmy gasped when Dean let his lip go. He moved to kiss a line down the other side of Dean’s neck, and having both Jimmy’s and Cas’ lips on one of his most erogenous zones combined with Cas grinding down against his satin covered dick was almost too much.

Dean fought the urge to let go and rut against Cas until he came. His thoughts clouded over until his entire world was Jimmy and Cas, their hands, their lips, their bodies. It was overwhelming.

That’s when a key slid into the front door lock. Dean sat up quickly, almost slamming his head into Jimmy’s and dislodging Cas. Cas and Jimmy put some space between them just before Charlie walked in.

“Hey, guys!” she said, waving then turning to hang her purse up on the hooks by the door.

“Uh hey, Charlie,” Dean said.

“I’m not interrupting anything,” she said, turning around with a worried look on her face, “am I?”

“No, no, of course not,” Dean said, sitting up straighter and hoping his arousal wasn’t extremely obvious. “You want some pizza? Or a beer? Pizza’s probably cold by now.”

“Oh no, thanks. I just had dinner with Gilda,” she said, hesitating awkwardly in the entryway. “Um, I’m just gonna hole up in my room. Got a paper to work on. It was nice seeing you Cas and um, not-Cas.”

“It’s Jimmy. We decided to have mercy on Dean,” Jimmy said with a grin.

“Oh, well nice to finally meet you for real, Jimmy,” Charlie said. “You guys enjoy the rest of your evening.”

When Charlie had closed the door to her room the three of them burst into nervous giggles.

“That was close,” Dean said. “I’m assuming you guys don’t want everyone knowing about…?”

“No, not really,” Cas said, seeming sad suddenly. “It’s not something most people understand, let alone condone.”

“But we’re not opposed to the idea of telling certain people eventually. Like you. And maybe Charlie when we’re all a little more comfortable.”

“I think you’d be surprised by Charlie’s reaction,” Dean said, huffing a laugh. “She actually encouraged me to try and date both of you.”

“What?” Jimmy burst into laughter. “That’s awesome.”

They fell into silence and Dean began gathering up their discarded plates and the pizza box. Jimmy and Cas picked up empty beer bottles.

“We should probably head home, Dean,” Cas said after they’d cleared the coffee table.

“Yeah, we dropped a lot on you tonight,” Jimmy said, running a hand up and down Dean’s back.

“Oh, gonna get me all excited then take off, huh?” Dean said. “I see how it is.”

“You wouldn’t be happy if we stopped teasing you and just gave you everything you wanted,” Jimmy said with a smirk.

“Are you sure about that?” Dean said, smirking right back.

“I’m sure,” Cas said, stepping into his space and sliding his hands around Dean’s waist. “And I know you know good things come to good boys who wait.”

Dean wanted to melt right then and there, and his flagging arousal woke back up. “You two are gonna be the death of me.”

“We can only hope,” Jimmy whispered, kissing him just under his ear. Dean shivered.

Cas leaned forward for a soft kiss, then Jimmy snaked a hand between them to pull Dean’s face toward him for a kiss. Dean was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven. Then both of them were stepping away, Cas with a squeeze to his side and Jimmy with a smack to his ass.

“We’ll see you soon, Dean,” Cas said, walking towards the door.

Dean followed him and Jimmy. “I can give you a ride.”

“Nah, we’ll walk,” Jimmy said, pulling on his jacket.

“Yeah, a little fresh air will do us good,” Cas said, pulling Dean in for one last kiss.

“Alright,” Dean said, “well before you go, I think I know what I want to use two of my tasks for.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” asked Jimmy.

“I think I deserve a little spoiling, after what you put me through tonight,” Dean said, ducking his head to hide the blush he could feel spreading over his cheeks. Admitting he wanted a little romance was not easy for him, but man did he want it. “I think you both owe me a date. At least dinner.”

“You got it, Dean,” Jimmy said, stepping in for another kiss. “Next Saturday?”

“Sounds perfect,” Dean said, grinning at the two gorgeous men standing in his doorway. 

They said their goodbyes and Dean watched them walk down the sidewalk towards their dorm. He closed the door and leaned against it for a moment before he remembered what it had felt like to have both of them kissing him, which caused his dick to remind him he was still hard as a rock. He palmed himself over his jeans, pressing the heel of his hand against his cock and causing it to slide against the satin. Then he pushed off the door and stalked straight to the bathroom for a shower and some relief.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean stood outside the door to Cas and Jimmy’s dorm room holding a bottle of wine. He took a deep breath and knocked twice before the door was flung open. He was greeted by twin sets of blue eyes sparkling mischievously and almost identical smirks. One of the twins reached out to grab him by his shirt and pull him inside, while the other closed and locked the door behind him.

Hands pushed against his chest and Dean’s back hit the door. Before he could gasp in a breath of air, there were lips on his. Dean moaned and let his eyes fall closed as he kissed back. Judging by the insistent way his lips were coaxed open, and the forceful way he was being kissed, it was Cas doing the kissing. Dean went pliant, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist and letting Cas explore his mouth.

Someone—Jimmy—took the bottle of wine from Dean, allowing his newly freed hand to glide over the strong planes of Cas’ back and up his neck to tangle in his dark hair. Cas moaned into his mouth, and another voice groaned from somewhere close by Dean’s right side.

“Cas,” said Jimmy, practically whining.

Dean felt a hand slip over his stomach, between him and Cas, and he instinctively turned towards Jimmy’s voice. Cas let him go, moving to trail kisses across Dean’s jaw and down the left side of his neck. Dean’s eyes opened to find Jimmy watching him, blue eyes the color of the ocean during a storm, darkened with lust. Dean slid a hand over Jimmy’s jaw and drew him into a kiss.

A shuddering groan escaped Dean’s mouth when Cas’ teeth grazed over a particularly sensitive spot just beneath his ear. Jimmy chuckled against his lips then pulled back.

“Hey,” Jimmy said, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Hey, Jimmy,” Dean said with an answering grin.

“Mm, hello, Dean,” Cas said, his lips trailing down to Dean’s collarbone.

“Um, not that I'm—” Dean paused to suck in a breath as Jimmy began to suck a bruise into his neck. “Shit—not that I’m complaining but what happened to dinner?”

“Dinner can wait,” Cas said, finally pulling back to fix Dean with his steady blue gaze, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. “We’re in the mood for dessert first.”

“And dessert is you,” Jimmy said, pulling back and giving Dean a once over. His eyes were full of promises that made Dean’s cock twitch with anticipation.

“So,” Cas said, leaning forward to whisper into Dean’s ear and sending shivers up and down his spine, “are you wearing your panties for us?”

Dean shuddered and managed to reply with a hummed confirmation.

“Did you hear that Jimmy?” Cas said, pausing to place an open mouth kiss to Dean’s neck, “Dean’s wearing panties.”

“Oh yeah?” Jimmy pulled back and grinned up at Dean. “What color are they?”

Dean chuckled, though he was suddenly nervous. He’d never had a partner, let alone two, who were receptive to his panty kink. “You really want me to tell you and ruin the surprise?”

Cas groaned. “Show us then.” His fingers slipped under the edge of Dean’s shirt to tease at the sensitive skin of his belly.

“Mm, I don’t know,” Dean said, smirking at how broken Cas’ voice sounded. “You guys teased me and kept me in suspense for so long I kinda think I owe you some payback.”

“Is that right?” Cas said in a deceptively calm voice as he tugged on Dean’s belt loops, pulling him towards the beds at the back of the room. The two twin mattresses had been pushed together to make one large bed. When they reached them, Cas pushed Dean to sit on the edge, keeping his eyes locked on Dean’s as his hands slid up under Dean’s shirt. Dean lifted his arms to let him pull it off over his head.

The shirt flew across the room and didn’t even make it to the floor before Jimmy was slipping behind Dean on the bed, running his hands over Dean’s chest and placing an open mouth kiss on his shoulder. Dean gasped when Jimmy bit down gently.

“Hold his arms, Jimmy,” Cas said, his voice low and dark.

Jimmy did as he was told, running his hands over Dean’s biceps on his way to secure Dean’s arms. He pulled them behind Dean’s back and gripped both of his wrists in one hand. Dean could have easily pulled free, but Jimmy’s free hand began to caress his chest and he found he wasn’t too concerned about getting free anymore. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to put up a token argument though.

“This is totally not fair,” Dean said, trying not to give away just how much it turned him on to have Cas take control like he was.

“No, it’s not,” Jimmy said while Cas leaned over to kiss Dean. “But you like it.”

All Dean could do was moan around Cas’ tongue as Jimmy pinched one of his nipples. He really did like it. Cas straddled Dean’s lap and ground his hips down, letting Dean feel how hard he was while pushing him against Jimmy. The line of Jimmy’s cock pressed into his ass.

“We can stop at any time, Dean,” Cas said when he pulled away. His blue eyes were dark with want.

“Why does that sound like a threat?” Dean asked, watching as Cas slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He strained against Jimmy’s hold, wanting to press his lips against the bare skin Cas was revealing button by button.

“Because you know you don’t want us to stop,” Jimmy said, kissing a trail up the back of Dean’s neck as Cas let his shirt slip off his shoulders.

Dean shuddered, grinding back against Jimmy as Cas’ fingers came to play at the button of his jeans. “I don’t,” he said, wishing his voice didn’t sound so breathy.

“What do you want us to do for you, Dean?” Cas said, smirking as his fingertips dipped just below the waistband of Dean’s jeans making Dean’s belly twitch.

“All of this,” Dean said, somehow managing to keep his voice steady, “and…” he trailed off, not sure how to ask for what he really wanted.

“And?” Jimmy urged.

Dean swallowed, looked up at Cas. "Want you two on your knees for me."

Cas smiled and ran his tongue over his bottom lip before sucking it in and biting gently.

“Does that mean you want us to suck your cock, Dean?” Jimmy slid a hand across Dean’s hip and slid his fingers in next to Cas’, teasing at the elastic of Dean’s panties.

“Hell, yeah.” There was no point in being coy about it now.

Cas chuckled. “That something you've been thinking about for a while? Wondering what it'd look like having both of our mouths on you, kissing each other with your cock between us, one of us sucking at your balls while the other teases your tip with his tongue?”

“Fuck, yes,” Dean said, forcing the words out despite Jimmy doing his best to distract him with light nibbles to his earlobe.

Jimmy huffed a laugh, spilling warm breath over Dean’s neck and sending a shiver down his spine. “What do you think, Cas?”

“Hmm.” Cas leaned back on Dean’s lap and fixed him with an assessing look, narrowing his eyes. “I think he should have to use his tasks since he wouldn’t willingly let us see his pretty panties,” Cas said, sliding his fingers further into Dean’s jeans and running them across the satin covering his hip. Dean’s dick twitched against the soft fabric as if reaching towards Cas’ fingers on its own.

“I think he should have to keep them on while we blow him, too,” Jimmy said, his breath tickling where he was nuzzling at the nape of Dean’s neck. Another low groan escaped Dean.

“Hmm, I like the way you think,” Cas said, leaning forward to kiss Jimmy.

Dean was pinned between the two of them, Cas grinding against his front while Jimmy did the same against his back, and they kissed like they weren’t even aware that Dean was there. It was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced in his life, and he wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist to pull him closer, kissing and nipping at Cas’ bare shoulder.

Cas growled, moving from Jimmy’s mouth to kiss Dean. There were hands all over his body; roaming across his chest and arms, pinching his nipples, smoothing up the expanse of his belly and dipping down past his waistband to tease at the head of his cock and grab his ass. It was overwhelming, and with his eyes closed he couldn’t tell which belonged to Cas and which to Jimmy. It was perfect.

Someone finally popped the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down while someone else slid them off his hips. Cas groaned. “Jimmy, they’re blue.”

“Oh,” Jimmy moaned, “did you do that for us, Dean?”

“Yeah.” 

Cas sat up to pull the jeans the rest of the way off, his fingers trailing over Dean’s hips and down his legs. Jimmy’s hand came up to turn Dean’s face toward him so he could kiss him. Dean gasped when Cas began trailing open mouthed kisses along his inner thighs.

“Such a good boy for us, Dean,” Cas said, his voice wrecked, “even if you can be a brat sometimes.”

Dean whimpered, but the noise was swallowed up in Jimmy’s kiss. He was a little bit softer, less forceful than Cas, but the differences only served to accentuate what damn good kissers both of the twins were. Jimmy’s tongue explored his mouth, his lips sliding against Dean’s, while Cas’ kisses got closer and closer to Dean’s cock. Dean felt a whine building in the back of his throat as he resisted sinking his hands into Cas’ unruly hair and pulling him up to his dick. If Jimmy hadn’t still had a grip on his wrists he probably would have.

Cas reached the top of Dean’s thigh, scraping his teeth across the sensitive skin in his last couple kisses before moving up to tongue at the crease of Dean’s leg. Dean strained against Jimmy’s hold as Cas’ warm breath ghosted over his hip and agonizingly close to his twitching, satin-bound cock. Dean whined into Jimmy’s mouth, digging fingers into his thigh.

Jimmy hummed and pulled back. Dean could barely see straight, but he opened his eyes to find Jimmy’s blue eyes locked on his. Jimmy leaned forward to bite at Dean’s bottom lip, chuckling when Dean tried to chase after his lips. Then Cas’ mouth was on his balls, kissing him through the satin, making him gasp and drawing his gaze down. Jimmy hooked his chin over Dean’s shoulder, fingers trailing over Dean’s belly as he watched Cas too.

“Doesn’t he look good with his face in your lap, Dean?” Jimmy said, his voice breathy. “God, you look good, Cas.” He dug fingers into Dean’s hip and began rolling his hips in a slow rhythm, grinding against Dean’s ass. The fingers gripping Dean’s wrists tightened. “Just imagine how good he’s gonna look with his lips wrapped around your cock.”

“Oh, fuck,” Dean groaned. His cock jerked against satin, making him gasp as Cas’ teeth grazed over him. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to come right then and there.

Jimmy chuckled, kissing Dean’s shoulder and up his neck. “I think he likes dirty talk, Cas.”

“I bet he’d like it even better if you put that mouth to use down here,” Cas said, looking up at Dean and winking before grabbing the edge of Dean’s panties between his teeth. He slowly pulled the fabric down, revealing the length of Dean’s throbbing cock.

“I’d love to help, but I’m kinda stuck at the moment,” Jimmy said, running a hand down Dean’s belly and rolling his hips against Dean. “You told me to hold his arms.”

Cas let the elastic slip from his teeth. It snapped against the base of Dean’s dick, the perfect shock of pain causing him to gasp. He raised an eyebrow at Jimmy then turned his blue eyes on Dean. “If Jimmy lets go of your hands, can you keep them behind you?”

“Ye—yeah,” Dean stuttered as a shudder took over his body with Jimmy’s teeth grazing over his neck.

“Then it seems you’re free to join me,” Cas said, turning his gaze on Jimmy.

“I guess so,” Jimmy answered with a smirk. He scooted out from behind Dean and pulled his shirt off over his head, then stood and reached for Cas, pulling him in by his belt loops. “But first, you are wearing entirely too much clothing, right Dean?”

Dean could only nod as Jimmy popped the button on Cas’ jeans and slid them down his hips along with his underwear. Dean’s mouth watered at the sight of Cas’ perfect cock being freed. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but he was mesmerized by the twins as Cas leaned forward to kiss Jimmy and shove his pants down.

He didn’t even realize he was touching himself until Cas glanced at him and made a tsking noise.

“Hands off, Dean,” Cas said, turning towards him and lowering himself to his knees in front of Dean. “That’s for me and Jimmy.”

Cas slid his hands up Dean’s thighs then to his wrists. He drew Dean’s arms back, placing them behind him then leaning back to fix Dean with a glare. “You move your hands and we stop,” he said, his voice rough and deeper than usual.

Dean nodded and Cas reached up to kiss him roughly, nipping at his bottom lip. Another set of hands slid over his thighs and spread his knees farther apart, and then Jimmy was kneeling beside his brother in front of Dean. Cas gave him one last quick kiss then dropped his head, sinking his mouth onto Dean’s cock. Dean gasped at the sudden wet heat enveloping him, only barely resisting the urge to buck up into it.

Jimmy wasted no time joining his brother, wrapping his lips around the base of Dean’s dick where Cas wasn’t quite reaching on his slow bobs up and down. The combination of sensations was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Dean’s breathing became ragged, his balls tightening.

“Oh, shit,” Dean gasped, “gonna—fuck. You’re gonna make me come.” As the words left his mouth in a rush, Cas did something with his tongue on the underside of Dean’s cock and constellations erupted behind his eyelids as he came.

Cas moaned, and pulled off. Dean’s eyes dragged open as he tilted his head back down. Cas’ fingers were tangled in Jimmy’s hair, pulling his head up. Jimmy dragged his tongue along Dean’s pulsing dick as he let his brother pull him up.

Dean sucked in a breath as Jimmy wrapped lips around his cock, lowering himself and sucking. Waves of pleasure rolled through him as Jimmy worked him over through his fading orgasm.

Dean almost didn’t register the knocking until Cas jumped up to tug his pants on and a voice carried through door. “Hey, Cas, Jimmy—there’s a delivery guy downstairs!”

“Forgot about dinner,” Cas said as he threw a t-shirt over his head, “be right back.”

“We really need to find someplace with more privacy,” Dean said, still catching his breath as Cas slipped out the door and closed it behind him. Jimmy laughed and climbed up to sit beside Dean, pulling him into a kiss.

They ate Chinese food while sprawled out naked across Cas and Jimmy’s beds, feeding each other bites with chopsticks. Jimmy kept dropping bites on Dean’s stomach so he’d have an excuse to lick him clean. By the time they finished eating, they were all ready for a second helping of dessert.


	8. Epilogue: The Following Summer

 

“I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Jimmy said, wiping his hands on a dish towel.

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Dean said, stepping forward to take the towel out of Jimmy’s hands before he tore it apart. “You know Charlie is okay with it, and she explained things to Gilda already and says Gilda is fine with it.”

“I know, but what if seeing it in front of them is just too much and they freak out.”

“Well, that would suck and we’d have two less friends in our lives, but we’ll still have each other.”

“Yeah, but what if—”

“Jimmy,” Cas said as he walked into the room, hair still wet from the shower, “take a breath.” He wrapped Jimmy in a hug, then pulled Dean in, too. “Everything is going to be fine, I promise.”

Dean felt Jimmy’s chest rise and fall against him, and he placed a kiss on top of his messy dark hair.

“Okay,” Jimmy mumbled against Cas’ chest.

“The hors d'oeuvres smell wonderful, by the way,” Cas said.

Jimmy huffed a laugh, pulling back from Cas so he could look at him. “They’re appetizers, you pretentious asshole.”

“Hey,” Dean said, pinching Jimmy’s side, “don’t talk to my boyfriend like that.”

Jimmy giggled and squirmed away, but the awesome thing about having two boyfriends was that one was always there to hold the other down. Cas clamped his arms around Jimmy, holding him still while Dean dug his fingers into Jimmy’s sides until he was a giggling, squirming mess. All three of them dissolved into laughter and almost ended up on the floor.

The timer on the oven went off, and Jimmy pushed Cas and Dean off of him. “Guys, come on, the _hors d'oeuvres_ are gonna burn.”

“Oh shit,” Dean said, letting go, “we can’t have that. I love those little mini quiches you make. They’re like little tiny savory pies. Think you could make some fruit ones?”

“Those would be called tarts, and yes, I could make some,” Jimmy said, grinning at Dean as he pulled the baking sheet out of the oven.

The smell of baked pastry, mushrooms, ham, and cheese wafted across the house. Dean’s mouth watered and he reached out to grab one, but Jimmy smacked his hand away. He had to smack Cas’ hand away, too.

“You guys are gonna burn yourselves, and these are for our guests, so knock it off,” Jimmy scolded. “Hand me a plate, Cassie.”

Dean pretended to pout as Cas grabbed a plate out of the cupboard and handed it to Jimmy. Jimmy began to transfer the mini quiches onto the plate when the doorbell rang.

“Shit,” Jimmy said, dropping one of the quiches. Dean snatched it out of the air before it could hit the floor. It burned his fingers, so he dropped it onto the plate quickly, even though he wanted to eat it. Jimmy looked at him with worried eyes. “Thanks.”

“Babe, calm down,” Dean said, leaning forward and kissing him. “Let’s go get the door.”

Dean took Cas’ and Jimmy’s hands and the three of them walked to the front door together. They gave each other a smile before Cas reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open.

Charlie’s and Gilda’s smiling faces greeted them. “Hi, boys,” Charlie said. “We brought you a housewarming gift.” She held out a small plant and Dean dropped Cas’ and Jimmy’s hands to take it.

“And wine,” Gilda said, holding up two bottles.

“Hey, Charlie, Gilda,” Dean said, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach. Charlie was his best friend and she’d assured him she was nothing but happy for him and Cas and Jimmy. “Thanks for the plant.”

“Welcome to our home,” Cas said, taking the bottles of wine from Gilda.

Jimmy held the door open wide. “Come on in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to flail about DCJ with me? Come find me on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/).


End file.
